13 Nine years after series Navigating life
by Lacey99
Summary: The next part of the nine years after series. This is set in spring 2018.
1. Chapter 1

**April 2018**

Harm finished in the bathroom and stepped out into the bedroom. He was happy that it was Friday and the weekend lay ahead of them. The week had been hectic, and he felt like he'd been running from one thing to the next pretty much every day.

He found his wife on the bed with her phone and raised his eyebrows. "You know, back when we were first married you never brought your phone out five minutes after the act," he pointed out with amusement.

"Back when we were first married you would have been ready for round two by now," she threw back with a chuckle.

He slumped down on the bed. "Ouch."

She finished what she was doing and put her phone away. "It was Claire saying that she'd be home around 0100."

"I can't believe she's going off to college in the fall," Harm let out a sigh as he pulled his wife closer and kissed her head. "Wasn't it yesterday she started High School?"

"It sure feels that way. I just hope she'll continue to make good decisions," Mac rubbed his chest softly. "How I'll survive when she's in college in the fall I will never know."

"Me neither," he ran his hand down her side. "I don't know if I can sleep until she's back. Who was the party at again?"

"Jake Hutchinson's eighteenth birthday," Mac reminded him. "It'll be fine. She's a good girl."

"Yeah," he wasn't totally convinced. "So, tell me about those books Uncle Matt sent you."

"It's my grandmother's diaries," Mac looked thoughtful. "He's cleaning up his house before the sale."

"He's seriously moving here?" Harm wondered.

"Yes, he wants to be closer now that he's getting older. I never liked the idea of him being so far away, I can't look after him or help him with things," Mac smiled.

"It's a good idea, I just didn't think he'd really do it. He loves it there," Harm reminded her.

"He does," she agreed.

"Did you read the diaries?" Harm wondered as he caressed her thigh softly.

"Not yet," she hesitated. "She was a special lady. Very loving. She kept some of her Iranian traditions even after so many years here. She came with her father in the 1940s, we don't know much about her family and she didn't tell us much. Uncle Matt says that she never spoke of her life before she arrived here, but she mentioned once that her mother had been killed. Her father worked many low paid jobs. It was a hard life. She learned English from a neighbor who was a school teacher. He brought her books to read in between her chores at home. I didn't know the diaries existed, but Uncle Matt said that they showed up in her trunk. He had just put it up there without looking through it."

"Are you going to read them?" he asked as he moved in to kiss her neck.

"Yeah, I think I will," she moved her head to grant him better access.

"But not now," he moved over her, kissing her deeply.

"Not now," she agreed between kisses.

A little after midnight there was a knock on their bedroom door. Harm had set the alarm for 0100 and had dozed off. He mumbled a tired come in and pulled his wife closer.

The door opened. "I'm home," Claire peaked inside.

Mac sat up. "You're home earlier than we expected. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was okay," Claire smiled. "I'll go to bed now."

"Thanks for letting us know that you're home," Harm mumbled tiredly.

"I love you, Sweetie," Mac said.

"I love you guys too," Claire turned and headed for her room.

Mac snuggled into bed again. "She's a good girl."

Harm nodded. "I know."

 **Saturday morning**

Mac was surprised when her daughter showed up to have breakfast with them, expecting her to sleep in after getting in late the previous night. Harm was still in deep sleep when Mac woke up by Max's scratching on their door. Rose had been dead to the world, so he had wandered across the hallway knowing that someone in the house was a light sleeper and would let him out in the garden. Harm was still in deep sleep as she got back too, she showered and headed downstairs to get breakfast started.

"Good morning, you're up early," Mac smiled as she sat down with her fruit and yogurt.

"Good morning. I heard you get up with Max. I tried to fall asleep again, but I gave up," she scratched Max's ears. "How was your run?"

"Good. It's always nice to start the day with some sort of exercise," Mac studied her daughter. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just have a lot on my mind I guess," Claire walked over to the coffee pot and filled a mug. "It'll be nice to have Mattie here this weekend."

"And we get to meet Alex," Mac pointed out.

"I already did," Claire reminded her. "They are so good together."

"That's great," Mac finished her breakfast. "So, you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Claire hesitated. "Hey, Mom, can I read your grandma's diaries?"

"Sure," Mac stood.

"I think your Iranian heritage is exciting," Claire sipped her coffee.

"They are on my desk," Mac smiled as she put her dishes in the sink. "I have a guest room to prepare."

"Do you want my help with anything?" Claire wondered.

"No, I got it covered," Mac reassured as she headed out of the kitchen.

"Morning Mom," Matthew was rubbing his eyes.

"Hi, Sweetheart," Mac ruffled his hair. "Sleep well?"

"Yup," Matthew smiled.

"Ask Claire to fix you something for breakfast," Mac headed up the stairs and walked into Rose's room. "Morning Sweetheart."

"Rose looked up from her book. "Hi," she smiled cleverly. "I just have to finish this."

"That's fine," Mac kissed her head. "Just let Claire know what you want for breakfast, I'm preparing the guest room for Mattie and Alex."

"When do we have to leave for the stable?" Rose wondered.

"I was thinking around 1100, that way we'll be back in time to greet Mattie and Alex," Mac smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry; you have plenty of time to finish your book."

"Thanks, Mom," Rose smiled and focused on her book again.

Mac crossed the hallway and entered the spare bedroom. Nathan would be coming home too and had wanted to stay in the basement. He hadn't mentioned anything about Eve coming. Come to think of it he hadn't mentioned Eve at all two weeks ago when he came home to stay the weekend.

"Good morning."

She turned and found her husband leaning towards the doorframe. "Good morning," she smiled sweetly. "Did you come to lend a hand?"

He chuckled. "You need a hand?"

"Not really no," she opened the closet and found sheets. "Hey, has Nathan mentioned Eve to you lately?"

Harm hesitated thoughtfully. "Come to think of it; he hasn't."

"That's strange, right?" Mac moved over to the bed.

"I guess," Harm agreed. "By the way, Matthew has a hockey game today. Are we all going?"

"Rose has Whirlwind," Mac reminded him.

"So I take it you're doing that then, and I'll go with Matthew?" Harm assumed.

"Probably," she agreed.

"Remember back in the day when weekends were for relaxing instead of running around on all sorts of activities?" he pushed off the doorframe. "When weekends were for sleeping in, spending lazy mornings in bed, naked…"

She studied him cautiously. "That was a short period, wasn't it? About six months before we had the house full and one on the way."

Harm chuckled. "Yeah, right," he wrapped his arms around her.

"We don't have the time," she reminded him with a chuckle and pushed him away.

"That's not very loving," he complained with a pout.

She smirked. "I'll make it up to you, but you have to get it in gear because you have to be at the ice rink at 1000."

"We haven't done anything just you and me in a long time," he leaned in and kissed her softly. "We should do something about that. See you later."

"Don't forget Matthew's bag," she reminded him.

"Yes, ma'am," he turned and headed out of the bedroom.

"Love you," she called after him.

"Love you more," he called back.

 **Later**

Claire had decided to go along to the stable with Rose and Mac. She didn't ride much anymore, but since Rose started living with them, Claire too had found her way back on horseback. Mac had talked with the owner, and she had found them two steady horses to lend and they all went for a ride in the woods nearby.

"This is nice," Mac smiled. "I'm glad you decided to join us."

"Me too," Claire hesitated. "I don't know why I stopped going to the stable anyway."

"I think your other activities just took up all your time," Mac chuckled. "How was the party last night? You came home early?"

"I did," Claire let out a sigh. "It was fine at first, but this girl at school showed up, and I decided that life is too short."

"Is there a problem with some of the girls' at school?" Mac wondered.

"It's just Veronica in my class. She's always been kinda mean, and usually, she has spent most of her time ignoring me," Claire rolled her eyes. "She's popular you know, and because she's so mean I've stayed away from her. Only last week, Amber started school. She's from Oregon; her family moved here because her Dad got a new job. Anyway, Veronica decided that Amber was someone she and her friends can make fun of. I overheard them and asked them to back off. So instead, Veronica turned all her meanness towards me."

Mac did not like what she was hearing. "If you have a problem with someone we should talk to the school."

"That's why I didn't say anything. Trust me when I say that telling only will make it worse. Last year Lisa Oliver told the school that Veronica was hassling her, and she ended up changing school," Claire explained.

"Is that why her parents had her transferred?" Mac raised her eyebrows. "Well, that's not right. I can't believe it!"

"Don't get all worked up," Claire warned. "The last thing I need is for you to go all Marine and make this even worse. I can handle Veronica. It's only a few months left of the school year, and I'll be off to College if I can ever figure out where to go."

Mac hesitated. "But…"

"Mom," Claire cut her off. "I got it handled."

Deciding to let it go at the moment Mac let out a sigh. "Okay, fine. I just don't like it."

"Good," Claire tried a careful smile. "Trust me on this."

"Fine," Mac hesitated. "Have you talked with your brother lately?"

"Nathan?" Claire looked thoughtful. "About something specific?"

"About Eve," Mac clarified.

"No, he hasn't mentioned her," Claire hesitated. "Do you think something is up?"

"I don't know," Mac looked thoughtful. "I'm sure he would have said something if something was up."

Claire nodded. "I'm sure he would."

"Yeah," Mac mumbled thoughtfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harm and Mac's house**

Harm parked the car and reminded Matthew to get his gear out and take it to the washroom. Matthew had been ecstatic the whole ride home since his team had won the game. Harm had to remind him not to gloat too much. They had stopped by the store to get what they needed for the weekend as they were driving home, so he headed for the back of the car to get the groceries.

"I have a free hand, Dad," Matthew reached for a bag too. "When's Mattie coming?"

"Should be here in an hour," Harm smiled. "They insisted on taking a cab, can you believe it?"

"Saves us a trip to the airport," Matthew smirked and headed for the house.

Mac's car came up their driveway and parked beside him. She exited the car and flashed him a sweet smile. "Need a hand, Sailor?"

"I got what we needed and then some," he chuckled as she reached for the two bags he couldn't carry. "How was your ride, Rose?"

"Great," the young girl ran past them and for the house, stopping abruptly. "Can I help?"

Harm chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Go find Max."

"Thanks, Dad," Rose headed for the house.

"It was a nice time with just us girls'," Mac smiled when Claire took a bag from her. "Thank you."

"That's good," Harm headed for the house. "Matthew's team won, so he's a little smug at the moment."

"I bet," Claire chuckled.

"He got that from you," Mac reminded her husband.

"What?" Harm waited for Mac to hold the door open for him since both his hands were busy.

"You do tend to get excited about winning," Claire agreed with her mother.

"I feel so ganged up on," Harm complained as he headed for the kitchen. He put the groceries down.

Mac put her bag down as well and turned to him. "I need to change out of these clothes and take a quick shower. I smell like horse and stable. Can you handle the groceries?"

"I'm taking a shower too," Claire put her bag down and left the kitchen.

"I'm going to have to, don't I?" he said with amusement.

"I'll be back in a flash to help you prepare lunch," she promised as she headed out of the kitchen.

Harm emptied the bags and put away the groceries. True to her word Mac was back in a flash to help him with lunch.

"Even after almost thirteen years of marriage it still amazes me how fast you can shower and get ready," he handed her the lettuce. "You can make the salad."

"Sounds fair," she smirked. "Matthew was pretty proud."

"To be fair, he did play an excellent game," Harm smiled proudly. "But he walked over to the other team and praised them for their game. He's a good kid."

"We did that," Mac pointed between them. "You and me."

"Who would have thought," he joked.

Mac nodded. "Sometimes it mystifies me how we got to this point."

Harm chuckled. "Yeah?"

"You know how we used to be," she smiled. "Did you hear from Nathan?"

"Yes, he should be here any moment now," Harm said just as Nathan stepped into the kitchen. "There he is."

"I am," Nathan confirmed.

Mac hurried to hug him. "You look a bit thin," she commented.

"I've been working out like crazy, determined to beat Dad's old cross-country score," Nathan explained. I'll be running out of time soon."

"You still have a year left, and by the way, good luck with that," Harm smirked as he walked over to hug his son. "I was trying to beat Sturgis."

"But you never did, right?" Mac pointed out teasingly.

"Don't rub it in," Harm let out a sigh.

Nathan reached for a carrot. "I'm starving. When's Mattie and Alex going to be here?"

"Any minute now," Harm went back to the cooking.

"I'll just say hi to the brats," Nathan smiled and headed out of the kitchen.

"So, honey," Mac turned to her husband. "Someone should ask Nathan about Eve, and I think that should be you."

Harm hesitated. "Maybe we should just let him tell us when he wants to tell us if there's even something to tell."

"Or maybe you should just casually bring it up," she suggested.

"Fine," he turned back to the food. "I can do that I guess. But I still think he'd tell us if there was something to tell. I wasn't that eager to talk with my parents about anything when I was his age."

"Harm," Mac offered an amused smile. "You aren't exactly crazy about sharing things with anyone, ever."

"I tell you everything," he argued with a chuckle. "After you pin me down and force me," he added with laughter. "Okay, point taken."

Mac laughed softly. "I love it when you agree with me."

"I know," he moved in and kissed her.

"Parents behave."

They both turned and faced Mattie and Alex. "Hey," Mac moved out of her husband's embrace. "Finally," she hugged Mattie.

"Welcome home," Harm offered his hand to Alex. "It's nice to meet you finally."

"You too, sir," Alex shook his hand.

"Harm," Harm said with a smile as he moved in to hug Mattie. "You look thin. Are you eating?"

"Yes, I do," Mattie rolled her eyes.

"Ma'am," Alex took Mac's hand. "It's nice to meet everyone finally."

"None of that," Mac smiled. "It's Mac or Sarah," she shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you too finally."

"You have a beautiful house," Alex smiled. "And was that a 68 Corvette outside."

"Yes, I restored her myself," Harm smiled proudly. "You like classic cars?"

"My Dad used to own one just like that. He kept it in the garage, and we drove around in it on Sundays," Alex chuckled. "Seeing yours brought back some childhood memories I guess. Anyway, Dad sold it to make sure every one of his children could go to college. My Mom threw a fit when I came home saying that I had enlisted. She did forgive me eventually though."

"Are you the only one in your family to serve?" Harm wondered.

"My Dad was in the Navy," Alex turned when Rose walked into the kitchen.

"This is Rose," Mac introduced them.

"Hi," Rose said shyly as Mattie hugged her.

"That's a beautiful name," Alex smiled reassuringly, sensing that Rose wasn't comfortable with strangers.

"When's food?" Matthew came barging into the kitchen. "Oh, hey," he smiled brightly by the sight of his big sister.

Mattie hugged him and ruffled his hair. "You have to stop growing," she complained.

"No way," Matthew offered his hand to Alex. "So, Alex, do you play basketball?"

"I used to," Alex shook his hand. "We should find the time to shoot some hoops while I'm here."

"Buddy, run upstairs and tell Claire and Nathan that lunch is ready," Harm suggested.

"Okay," Matthew headed out of the kitchen.

"He's not shy is he?" Alex was impressed.

Mac and Harm both chuckled. "No, not at all," Mac said.

 **Later that day**

Nathan offered to clean up after lunch, so Harm stayed behind to help him. Lunch had been great, and Alex had blended into the family right away. Harm could see how great he and Mattie were together.

"No Eve this weekend?" Harm said as he closed the dishwasher.

"Nah, we've been taking a break lately. Sofia's father came back into their life, so I decided to step back so that he could find his place with Sofia. It's been hard for Eve to figure out how to deal with everything," Nathan shrugged. "I suggested a little space until they figure out how it's going to all workout."

"Complicated?" Harm assumed.

"Eve was hurt when he didn't want anything to do with his daughter. His parents' have been there all the way, but he decided not to be involved at all. It wasn't that he was a bad guy, but he just wasn't ready to be a father. Eve is trying to forgive for Sofia," Nathan explained.

"How are you doing?" Harm wondered.

"I've been focused on the Academy," Nathan admitted. "As much as I care about Eve I won't risk losing focus on what I want. The Navy is just too important."

"You'll let us know if you need anything, right?" Harm put his hand on Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan nodded. "I will. I think it'll all work out, but right now we both have other priorities."

"Nathan, school, is important, and yeah, the Navy is important. I know you want to do well," Harm hesitated.

"But?" Nathan suggested.

Harm smiled. "Just don't forget to be happy. Take it from the guy who waited a lot of years to be happy."

Nathan nodded. "I'll remember that," he smiled.

Harm nodded. "So, school is good?" he took the container with leftovers to the fridge.

"Great," Nathan smiled. "I can't believe I'll be starting my last year in the fall. Hopefully, flight school after that."

"I'm so proud of you," Harm closed the fridge. "You've worked hard to get to where you are. All your troubles your senior year in High School, the way you've overcome everything and worked your way to excellent results at the Academy is going to make you a great Naval Officer, Nathan."

"Thanks, Dad," Nathan smiled proudly.

Harm found his wife on the back porch watching the kids' play football. Nathan hurried to join them while Harm joined his wife.

"Not joining the fun?" she questioned as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She leaned back.

"Nah," he smiled and nuzzled her neck. "I'm fine right here."

"Yes, you are," she agreed.

"It's nice to have them all home," he kissed her cheek, then let her go and sat down in a chair.

"It sure is," she let out a contented sigh and turned to him. "Alex seems like a nice guy."

"He does. Mattie looks happy," he chuckled as Matthew tried to tackle Alex. "Man, that kid doesn't know his limitations."

"Like father, like son?" Mac teased.

"What limitations do I have?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Mac smiled. "You just tend to act first and think about the consequences second."

"Admit it, you love a man of action," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I do," she laughed softly. "It only took you nine years to act though," she teased.

"That's true," he admitted. "Speaking of acting, Matthew has that school play on Friday, right."

She nodded. "Right, his class is doing a play about the world."

"Well, Keeter called about them being at their lake house next weekend and staying the week. They invited us. We won't be able to go until Saturday, but you don't have any lectures on Monday so we could stay two nights anyway, right?" he suggested.

"Playing hooky," she smiled. "It's been a while since we did that."

"It'll be nice with some adult time, right?" he smiled sweetly. "Admit that it's been a long time since we did something just you and me without the kids."

"It sounds great," she moved over to him and sat down in his lap. "If Claire doesn't mind kid duty, I'm in."

"Actually, I asked Bud and Harriet about Matthew, Rose, and Max staying with them. They owed us since their Naples visit last month," he flashed her a charming smile. "I've thought about everything."

"You can be really sweet sometimes, Rabb," she ruffled his hair.

"Sometimes?" he pretended to be hurt.

She laughed softly. "Well, most of the time."

"Only with you, Sweet Thing," he kissed her softly.

"Old people shouldn't kiss in public," Claire slumped down in a chair.

They broke apart. "Not quite ninety yet, thank you. Aren't you busy playing with the other kids'?" Harm wondered.

"I don't really do football," Claire smiled sweetly. "Too messy. So, what got you two so affectionate anyway?"

"Just happy," Mac smiled sweetly. "And apparently we're going out of town next weekend."

"Am I on kid duty?" Claire looked skeptical.

"Nope, you're free," Harm reassured. "But don't go planning any home alone parties."

Claire chuckled. "Like I would mess up a perfectly quiet weekend by inviting loud teenagers?"

"Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to," Harm joked.

"Dad, come play!" Matthew yelled.

Harm hesitated. "Okay," he waited for his wife to get off his lap. "Coming," he kissed her softly. "I'll flex my muscles a little just for you."

"Looking good Rabb," Mac called after him.

"You two are just adorable," Claire teased.

Mac chuckled. "We try."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunday morning**

They had gotten up early to go for a run. Alex had been up as well, so he had woken up Mattie, and they had joined them. Harm and Alex both usually ran so Mac and Mattie soon lost them and Max out of sight.

"I can't believe I'm up this early on the weekend to jog," Mattie complained.

Mac chuckled. "You're still more of a nighttime jogger I assume?"

"Yes, but I try to get in a workout at least two mornings a week, just not on the weekends. Alex is up early every day though," Mattie slowed to a walk as they neared the cars.

"He seems like a great guy, Mattie," Mac started to stretch.

"He really is," Mattie leaned on the car. "Did Nathan and Eve break up?"

"Harm asked about it, and he says that they are taking a break. I don't know," Mac hesitated. "They are young."

"They are, but they are great together. I like Eve," Mattie shrugged. "I guess that doesn't matter though."

"We all like Eve. I hope they figure it out. She's good for Nathan," Mac smiled. "And Alex is good for you. And Tim is good for Claire. I can't believe you're all grown up and in serious relationships."

"Matthew is still little," Mattie reassured.

"He's not my baby anymore," Mac let out a sigh. "He'll be twelve in a few months; can you believe it?"

Mattie smiled. "It doesn't seem like it's been that long since he was born."

"Time flies," Mac saw Harm and Alex approaching. "Looks like they're done."

"Dad looks to be in great shape again," Mattie commented.

"Yeah, he's had some rough patches but he's doing great," Mac offered a sweet smile as her husband slowed down to a walk and headed in their direction. "Want a ride home, sailor?" she sat down to scratch Max's ears.

Harm chuckled. "You might have to lay me down in the back; I think I overdid it a little."

"Are you okay?" Mac wondered with worry as she arranged water for Max.

"Yeah, just having a hard time keeping up with the young people," Harm complained.

"Actually, I was trying to keep up with you," Alex steadied himself on the car. "That was a few miles longer than what I usually do."

"It's the longest I've gone since before I was shot," Harm stretched his arms above his head. "The shoulder feels great."

"Well, we better go home. I'm sure the rest of the gang is awake by now," Mac opened the car door.

 **Later**

Harm turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He finally felt like he was back to where he was before he got shot. It had taken time to really get the strength back in his body after taking it easy for months.

"Don't you ever get tired of all the creams and oils?" he asked his wife who was busy putting something on her face.

"Just trying to keep old age away for as long as possible," she joked.

He walked up to the sink. "If it only was that easy for me," he ruffled his hair the way he wanted it. "At least I don't feel like I'm a hundred years old anymore."

"I think we still have a few good years," she smirked. "If you can avoid getting into trouble that is."

"I'm doing my very best," he winked at her, before dragging her into his arms. "I have my check up tomorrow. As long as my ticker is intact, I think I'm good to go a couple more years."

"I'm going to hold you to that," she sobered up. "Seriously."

He kissed her deeply. "It's great having everyone home, huh?"

"It is. I wish we could all be together more often," she let out a sigh. "At least we'll have Matthew and Rose around for a while longer."

"Are you having some empty nest issues?" he teased.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for Claire to be a college student," she turned when Rose walked into the bathroom. "Hey, Sweetie."

"Morning," Rose smiled. "Did Max go for a run?"

"Yeah, we took him. You were sleeping soundly," Harm smiled and released his wife.

Rose nodded. "When do we leave for the stable?"

"Around 1100. It should give us enough time to get Whirlwind ready for your lesson," Mac smiled. "Go downstairs and see if Mattie and Alex have started breakfast. Mattie promised us chocolate chip waffles," Mac followed Rose out of the bathroom.

"I thought I'd come to watch you ride today, Rose," Harm moved towards their walk-in closet.

"Okay, we're doing an obstacle course," Rose headed for the door. "I'll just see if those waffles are ready.

Mac followed her husband into the walk-in closet. "Did you remember to pick up Matthew's new skates?"

Harm snapped to attention. "Yes, ma'am."

Mac rolled her eyes. "It's not that long since he got new ones. I can't believe how much he's growing," she put on her panties and reached for a bra.

Harm smirked. "Are you sure you want to put clothes on?"

Mac finished putting on her bra and reached for a pair of jeans, ignoring his question. "You need to hurry up, Harmon."

"Harmon? Really?" he chuckled as he found boxers. "Should I be worried that you can resist naked me?" he dropped his towel.

She put a shirt and socks on and walked up to him. "Not that I don't appreciate this show you're putting on, but we have a house full of kids' waiting," she ran a finger down his chest. "I'll see you downstairs."

He moved his arm around her and drew her close, kissing her deeply. He stopped abruptly and moved away from her. Her eyes fluttered open, and she took a calming breath, forgetting what she was about to do she just stood there. "Just checking to see if I still have that effect on you," he smirked.

Shaking her head with amusement, she turned to leave.

Their kids were gathered around the table having waffles when Mac walked into the kitchen. She loved having so much life in the house with everyone there.

"What's everyone's plans for today?" she asked as she joined them.

"We're going to see Jenn and Victor, then it's Blacksburg the rest of the day," Mattie said.

"I thought I'd tag along and watch Rose ride," Nathan smiled.

"Me too," Matthew smirked. "I'm riding with Nathan in his car."

"I'm going to see if Dad will let us take the Corvette for a spin," Nathan said.

"Dad isn't crazy about the idea," Harm said as he entered the kitchen.

"Come on; I'll be super careful," Nathan pleaded. "It's just to the skate park. We'll skateboard for a while; then we'll be back in time to go see Rose ride."

Harm hesitated. "Fine."

"I have plans with Tim," Claire reached for another waffle and stood. "I'll be home for dinner. And Dad, I won't forget that you let Nathan drive the Corvette."

Harm chuckled.

"Drive carefully," Mac said.

"Yes, mother," Claire smiled. "See you guys later."

Harm sat down. "This looks good," he reached for a waffle. "I guess I can take one after that run this morning; then it's back to oatmeal tomorrow."

"You are such a health freak," Mattie teased.

"I have to be to keep up with your mother," Harm smiled. "Or people will say; Hey what's that beautiful woman doing with that fat guy."

"You're so good with the compliments, Rabb," Mac ruffled his hair as she stood to get more coffee.

"I try," Harm took a bite of the waffle. "This is good."

"Alex's mom's recipe," Mattie said.

"Top secret though," Alex pointed out.

 **Later that night**

Harm finished loading the dishwasher, then closed it and turned it on. He headed for the living room where he found his wife busy reading a book.

"Where did our kids' go?" he wondered.

"I have no idea," she admitted without taking her eyes off the book.

He chuckled and joined her on the couch. "Hey, baby, what were you talking to Henny Smith about at the stable?"

Mac held up her hand to silence him while she finished the chapter.

Obediently he waited for her to put the book away.

"Okay, so their daughter Anne is getting too big for Whirlwind, and they are looking for a horse to take her further. As you know they have had Whirlwind since he was a baby, so they don't want to sell him, but as Henny said it, she doesn't have the time for carriage driving more than two days a week. And then she competes with him once a month maybe. She is looking for someone to buy into Whirlwind…"

"Oh my God, you want to buy a horse!" he offered a set of raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I do," she smiled sweetly.

"Mac, it's a horse," he turned fully to her. "It's a lot of work, and we are busy as it is."

"But we promised that we wouldn't stand in the way of our kids' fulfilling their dreams. Well," she took his hand. "This is Rose's big dream."

Harm hesitated. "One of us will be going with her to the stable three weekends a month and three days a week."

"I'm just teaching one class at the university next semester, and I won't put in as many hours as I have at the office. We won't have Claire here in the fall to help out, and Matthew and Rose are growing up so fast. I don't want to miss that because I'm stuck in an office," she ran her hand up his arm, caressing it softly.

"You've thought this through," he moved his arm around her pulling her close. "If it's really what you want to do."

"It is," she leaned into him. "And I don't mind having more time with you either."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Me either. I love you."

"I love you more," she kissed him again.

He hesitated thoughtfully as the kiss ended. "I can't believe you've tricked me into buying a horse."

Mac laughed softly. "Where's your sense of adventure?" she teased.

He smirked and pulled her closer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday**

Harm shook his client's hand and waited for him to exit his office before he sat down again. The week had gone by in a hurry. Mattie and Alex had left two days earlier to go back to work again. It had been great having Mattie home, even just for a few days. They had all been impressed by Alex, who seemed like a great guy. He had never seen Mattie so happy before, and she had admitted that both work and Alex contributed to that.

"Hi, handsome. Ready to go?"

He looked up and smiled. "I am."

"Did you finish what you needed to?" Mac wondered.

"I did," he stood. "You?"

"Pretty much," she flashed him a sweet smile. "I'm ready to play hooky on Monday."

"Me too," he rounded his desk. "Where's Rose?"

"With Claire. They'll meet us there," she explained.

He took her hand. "Let's go then."

Matthew's play was a success, and they took their kids' out for dinner afterward to celebrate. Later that night Harm found his son in his room packing a bag.

"Are you all prepared for your stay at the Roberts?" Harm wondered.

"Yup, pretty much," Matthew slumped down on the bed. "Hey, dad, why do people get divorced?"

"Well," Harm sat down on his son's bed. "Sometimes it's the right thing to do. Why do you ask?"

"Liam has been all sad lately because his mom and dad are getting a divorce and he has to move to Portland with his mom because she got a new job and his grandma lives there and can help take care of him. Liam's dad is staying here. He has a girlfriend. Anyway, Liam will visit his dad, and we can hang out then," Matthew shrugged. "Liam is kinda my best friend."

"Yeah, you've been friends since we moved here from Florida," Harm ruffled Matthew's hair. "I'm sorry he's moving. I didn't know his mom and dad were getting a divorce."

"He won't move until after school's finished though," Matthew shrugged. "It just sucks."

"Yeah," Harm agreed. "I'm sorry you're losing your friend."

"I'm glad I don't have to move and not see both you and mom every day, but I'm sorry for Liam," Matthew reached for his book. "I'm reading a bit then I'll go to sleep."

Harm stood. "I love you, buddy," he bent down and hugged his son.

"I love you too, Dad," Matthew smiled.

Harm went across the hall and peeked into Rose's room. She was engrossed in a book, Max by her side on the floor.

"I'm going to sleep in a minute," she promised.

Harm chuckled. "Another good book?"

"Yeah, about horses," she smiled brightly. "I can't wait to go see Whirlwind tomorrow."

"Are you and Claire having a lot of fun this weekend?" he wondered.

"We're making brownies, and we're watching movies," Rose smiled.

"It should be fun with a girl's weekend huh," Harm patted Max's head. "Come on boy, time to go for a short walk huh?"

The dog jumped to his feet. "I'll bring him back when we get back inside. Goodnight Rose. I love you," he bent down and hugged her.

"I love you too, Dad."

He met Mac in the hallway. "I'm taking Max out."

"Okay," she smiled and headed for Claire's room. "Hi, honey."

Claire looked up from her computer. "Hi."

"Here's some money," Mac put them down on Claire's desk. "Rose is looking forward to this so much, so thank you."

"Well, when I'm off to College in the fall, I'll miss having the time with them. It'll be fun to have a girl's weekend with Rose," Claire smiled. "What are you and Dad doing?"

"I don't know. It depends what Jack and Cathy have planned," Mac smiled. "But we'll probably just catch up and relax."

"Well, enjoy the break," Claire shut her computer down. "That's it for today. I'm beat."

Mac hugged her daughter. "See you at breakfast tomorrow. Good night."

"Night Mom," Claire said.

 **The next day**

The lake lay quietly underneath the grey sky. It had started raining as they left D.C and it had picked up as the weather people had promised it would. Harm had hoped that they could take the boat out for a little fishing, but he doubted that they'd get the chance.

"Did Matthew tell you about the Millers splitting up?" Harm wondered.

Mac looked up from her phone. "No, but Elisabeth told me at the last PTA meeting. She got a job in Portland. Closer to her mom. Anyway, she seemed happy about it. Carter is a bit of an ass, so I think she stuck it out long enough."

"That's a bit harsh," Harm chuckled.

"Is it?" Mac questioned. "He's never around for anything concerning his kids'. His father has been more of a father to the kids' than he is. When he finally shows up, he's on his phone the entire time. If you had been like that, I would have killed you."

"I know," Harm smirked. "Anyway, Matthew is taking it hard. He and Liam have been friends for a long time. It's not good for the basketball team either. Liam is one of my best players."

"He's talented, that's for sure," Mac agreed. "But Matthew will see him when he's in town. And then there's Skype."

"It won't help our team," Harm pointed out.

"Winning isn't everything," Mac teased.

Harm chuckled. "It's a guy thing, Mac."

"Don't I know it," she finished her text.

"Are you checking up on the kids'?" he wondered. "Already?"

"Bud wanted permission to take Matthew to the pool," she put her phone away. "Since the weather turned worse an indoor activity was better than a hike."

"Sounds like a smart move," Harm let out a sigh. "It's really pouring down, huh?"

"Pretty much, but I'm sure we can find things to do indoors," she reasoned.

Harm got a wicked look on his face. "I have a few ideas."

"Of course, you do," she rolled her eyes.

"You know what they say, it's perfect weather to make love in," he pointed out.

"Who said that?" she wondered with amusement.

"I have no idea, but I think it's true," he reached for her hand. "Don't you?"

She chuckled. "With you, the weather really doesn't matter."

He smirked as he swung off the road and drove up to the Keeter lake house. "We're here," he dropped her hand and parked the car. "You can make a run for it, and I'll bring our bags."

"You are such a good husband," she opened the door and hurried out and for the house.

"Sarah!" Cathy opened the door and hurried to meet her friend. "It's so good to see you."

"You too, Cathy," Mac hugged her friend.

"Hi Cathy," Harm smiled. "Nice weather."

"I was hoping you'd bring the sun," she hugged Harm. "Come on in. Jack has lunch ready."

"Jack?" Harm put their bags down and removed his coat and shoes. "Is he ill?"

Cathy laughed. "Please mention how good he looks," she said as Jack came to meet them.

"Buddy," Harm hugged his friend. "Damn, what happened? Have you been working out?"

"Like a maniac," Cathy said.

"Exercise, no red meat or alcohol," Jack smiled. "I'm in better shape now then when I was on active duty," he hugged Mac too. "You look great as usual, Mac. Is Harm behaving?"

"You look good, Jack," she smiled. "And yes, he is behaving."

"First time for everything," Jack slapped Harm's arm. "I have lunch ready. I caught a couple of big ones yesterday."

Harm took the bags. "I'll just put these away, and we can catch up."

After lunch Harm and Keeter walked down the path to the boathouse. Jack wanted to get the boat inside as the wind was picking up. Harm helped him drag the boat up; then they sat down on a couple of old chairs inside the boathouse. Jack opened an old trunk and pulled out a bottle of scotch and two glasses.

"I thought you didn't drink?" Harm was amused.

"I don't, but every now and then I celebrate with one of these.

Harm chuckled. "Good for you," he took the glass handed to him. "So, what made you change lifestyle?"

"My Doctor," Jack sipped the scotch. "He said that if I wanted to experience grandkids' I'd have to change my ways. My old man didn't, and he was only fifty-six when his body gave out. He didn't do anything about his high blood pressure issues. My Mom found him right over there," he pointed to a place near the lake.

"I remember," Harm sipped his scotch. "I'm glad you decided to do something about it."

"Well, I couldn't function in bed anymore. Now, that's scary," Jack chuckled. "Damn man, getting old sucks."

Harm hesitated. "I don't know. I've been happier after forty than before. Sure, I grow older, but with age comes wisdom. I wouldn't change that."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, you're right," Jack took a mouthful. "Damn, this is a good one."

"Yeah, not bad," Harm agreed.

 **At the same time at the house**

Cathy put down a cup of coffee in front of Mac. "I know how you're not a tea drinker."

"Actually, I've found a few good ones," Mac smiled. "Harm is a health freak, and he's making sure I cut back on my coffee."

"Apparently, my man to has become a health freak. He wakes me up in the mornings to go running," Cathy sat down. "I swear, I have never been in better shape."

"He looks good, Cathy," Mac sipped her coffee. "What made him give up everything he loves?"

"Well, his Dad died young. He never cared about his health, and I think he was fifty-six when he died. Jack got blood pressure issues, and he was afraid he'd end the same way as his Dad," Cathy smirked. "And he found himself having some bedroom issues and ran to the Doctor."

Mac raised her eyebrows. "He panicked?"

"Oh yeah, big time," Cathy admitted. "I've been telling him for years that he'd find himself in trouble soon if he didn't start taking care, but he wouldn't listen. His Doctor refused to prescribe anything to help, so he got a personal trainer instead."

"Good for him," Mac smiled. "And for the family."

"Tell me about it," Cathy sipped her wine.

"How are the kids'?" Mac wondered.

"Great, but busy and growing up," Cathy pouted. "Where did time go?"

"Yeah, things happen so fast. Claire is going to College in the fall, can you believe it?" Mac sighed.

"How are you and Harm doing?" Cathy wondered.

"Great, it just keeps getting better," Mac smiled. "It's busy though. And I still worry about him overdoing it."

"But he's back to normal again after his accident?" Cathy wondered.

"Yeah, he's back, but it all just reminded me of who he is. He's a risk taker," she let out a sigh.

"Yeah, they have that in common, Jack and Harm," Cathy chuckled. "I'm just glad Jack is done flying dangerous missions that he can't talk about."

Mac nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunday night**

Harm finished getting ready for bed and walked into the bedroom. He found his wife crossed legged on the bed, her reading glasses on her nose, a pen in her hand, her work look in place.

"Are you working?" he slumped down on the bed.

"Just looking over the contract concerning Whirlwind," she smiled when he sat behind her and started massaging her shoulders. "Keep it up, Rabb."

He chuckled. "We haven't told Rose yet, have we?"

"No, I wanted the paperwork done first," she closed the file and put it and the pen on the nightstand.

"Take your top off," Harm moved his hands under it as he continued his massage.

She removed her glasses and put them on the nightstand, then removed her top. "You just earned yourself some husband points."

He kissed her neck as he moved her bra straps aside. "You know I like doing things for you."

"I know, and I appreciate that," she let out a contented sigh. "I'm sorry you and Jack didn't get to fish."

"We'll do it some other time," he shrugged. "It's been nice anyway, just hanging here."

"Even with Jack waking you up in the morning to go for a run," Mac teased.

Harm chuckled. "I don't think he's been in this good a shape since the Academy. You know, I'd hate for him to survive all the crazy missions he's flown through the years just to fall down dead because he doesn't take care."

"He never talks about his flying," Mac turned her head to look at her husband.

"Nah, what he's been doing is classified," Harm shrugged. "I got some insight into it while I was with the Agency."

"Yeah, when you went to the dark side," she teased.

He chuckled. "Back in the day."

"Do you ever miss it?" she wondered.

"The CIA?" he questioned.

"Flying," she clarified. "We hardly ever talked about it."

"It was my decision to leave it," he rested his cheek on her shoulder. "I grew up."

She smiled and leaned into him.

"But being in shape is really not a guarantee for staying healthy," he hesitated. "I had hearth issues."

"Yeah, there's really no guarantees in life," she agreed.

"I would never have guessed back then that I'd be sitting here with you," he chuckled. "Or that we'd be buying horses together," he added teasingly.

She smiled brightly. "It's half of one horse, and it's for your beautiful daughter."

"She is beautiful," he agreed and sobered up. "She has come such a long way since she came to live with us. We did that."

"We sure did," she agreed and hesitated. "It's been a healing experience for me too."

"You're doing an amazing job being our kids' mommy," he kissed her cheek.

She turned in his arms. "Back at you, Daddy."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she hugged him close. "More each day."

 **The next day**

The house was quiet as Harm opened the door. Harm let Mac walk in before him, and he smiled as he heard voices from the kitchen. They had spent most of the day with Cathy and Jack, then driven home in time to have dinner with the kids.

"Looks like we'll be served tonight," Harm hung his coat up.

"Something smells good," Mac finished hanging up her coat and headed for the living room, crossing it she walked into the kitchen. "We're back."

"Mom," Rose jumped off the barstool and hurried over.

"Did you have a nice time with your sister?" Mac hugged her close.

"I did," Rose smiled brightly.

"She's been a model prisoner," Claire teased. "Matthew on the other hand…"

"What? I've been good," Matthew hugged his mom.

"You did okay at the Roberts?" Mac hugged him close.

"Yeah, we had fun," Matthew reassured.

Harm walked into the kitchen and was rewarded with hugs as well. "Cathy and Jack say hi."

"Did you guys have a nice time?" Claire wondered as she put the lasagna on the table.

"It was great. We spent most of our time there inside because of the weather, but it was great anyway," Mac smiled and walked over to the table. "And it's nice to come home to this."

"We all helped," Rose took the bread and put it on the table.

"Everything is ready," Matthew put water on the table.

"You guys did good," Harm joined his wife by the table.

The kids sat down too, and they shared a nice meal. Harm's eyes found Mac's across the table and they shared a sweet smile. There was nothing better than to be able to sit down with the kids and listen to them talk about their day.

Later that night

"As much as I like a weekend away, being here with the kiddos is my favorite thing," Mac slumped down on the bed with her phone.

Harm smiled and put his book down. "Agreed. What got you so occupied on your phone?"

"Ah, just answering a text from Kelly. I'm meeting her and Jake tomorrow morning for our weekly run," she smiled. "It's fun to see their progress. They are really committed to getting into shape together. I think it's cute."

"Cute?" Harm was amused.

"Yeah, a lot of couples who have been together for a long time tend to slip away from each other, so yes, it's cute," she argued. "They have found a common goal and worked their way towards it."

"With you as their coach," he teased.

"I'm a Marine, Harm. I can whip anybody into shape," she stood and put her phone on the dresser before starting to undress.

He chuckled. "So, why can't I come running with you guys?"

"Well," she slipped her top off. "Jake wouldn't feel comfortable with it."

"Why?" He watched as she opened the buttons on her jeans. "And please, continue with what you're doing," he smirked.

She removed her pants in one swift motion, then threw it at him. "Because you're an alpha male. You're tall, handsome, in great shape..."

"Please go on," he threw her pants back to her. "I like it when you compliment me."

She chuckled. "You're a fighter pilot, a war hero. In ancient times you'd be the tribe leader. The point is that with you around Jake would lose all faith that he'd ever be able to turn around and get in shape."

"What? I can be supportive," Harm argued.

"That's not the point. Jake isn't an athlete, and he lacks confidence. You wouldn't understand," she pointed out.

"Because I'm the alpha male?" he teased.

"Yes, exactly," she slipped into their bathroom, leaving an amused Harm to continue with his book.

A little while later she was back. She removed her bra and slipped into a sleep tee, before getting into bed.

"I think it's a nice thing you're doing," he reached for her hand. "Helping them reach their goal."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Although, I'm not sure if you think me being an alpha male is a good thing or a bad thing?" he questioned.

"Harm," she tugged on his hand. "I love you, and you are perfect just the way you are. It wasn't meant as criticism."

"But I'm not flaunting my alpha maleness, right?" he wondered.

She shook her head. "The thing that makes you so attractive and that makes you an alpha male is your ability not to flaunt it. There's nothing more unattractive than a man who has to tell the world how alpha male he is."

Harm shook his head in wonder. "Sarah Rabb, you are a complicated woman. The scary part is that I actually understand what you're saying."

She smiled cleverly.

He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you and your quirky ways."

"I love you too," she kissed him again.

The next morning

Mac watched as Jake and Kelly approached her. Claire was stretching by her side as they waited for the other two to catch up. It was exciting for Mac to see that a five-mile run wasn't killing them anymore.

Mac handed the stopwatch over to Kelly. "Look."

"42 minutes," Kelly looked at her husband. "Three months ago, we didn't even finish five miles."

"Way to go," Claire smiled.

Jake nodded with improvement. "My waistline has never been smaller. My pants won't stay on."

"We should go shopping," Kelly handed the watch over to Mac.

"I thought that I should lift some weights, do you think Harm would help get me started?" Jake asked Mac.

"Absolutely," Mac smiled. "He'd love to help."

"We better get going," Kelly hugged Mac. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. See you on Friday, same place, same time," she smiled.

Claire waited for them to leave before she turned to her mother. "You're really doing a great thing here, Mom."

"I like to help," Mac smiled. "It's nice to see two people so committed to a common project. In my profession I see so many divorces, people moving in separate directions. It's nice to see someone working hard on having a great relationship. Kelly and Jake make Harm and me newlyweds in comparison. They've been married for twenty-five years, and still, they have this amazing relationship. They married young, they've managed two careers, a marriage, and kids. The best part is, they are still really happy."

"That is amazing," Claire agreed. "And by the way, you and Dad act like newlyweds."

Mac chuckled. "Couple goals."

 **That afternoon**

Harm watched as the riders led their horses into the arena. As usual Rose had a giant smile on her face when she was at the stable. He turned to Mac and took her hand. He couldn't wait to see Rose's reaction when they told her that she had part ownership of Whirlwind.

"So, Jake called me today," Harm waived back as Rose waived at them. "He wanted to know if I'd help him get started with some weightlifting."

"He mentioned that he wanted to ask you," Mac smiled. "I think he's really getting into a workout routine."

"Seems like it," Harm agreed. "We're meeting later tonight."

"Good," she turned her focus on him instead of Rose. "How did your trial preparations go today?"

"Pretty good, but we'll see tomorrow at the pretrial meeting," he shrugged.

"Who's prosecuting?" Mac wondered.

"Commander Walters and Lieutenant Anderson. I haven't really met any of them before, but I hear that Walters is good," he smiled. "But that doesn't help unless they have a good case."

"Good point councilor," she smiled sweetly.

The lesson went its course and Harm, and Mac caught up with Rose inside the stable and helped her put away equipment and give Whirlwind a good rubdown. "So Rose, we have something to tell you," Mac started and looked at her husband.

"A surprise," Harm added with a sweet smile.

Rose raised her eyebrows and studied them. "A surprise?"

"We bought into Whirlwind, so now you have your own horse," Mac smiled as Rose's curious look turned into one of utter surprise.

"That means going to the stable three days a week, and three weekends a month," Harm added so that Rose knew that this meant more responsibility.

"I love that," Rose threw herself into their arms. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Your welcome," Harm hugged her close.

"I'll take really good care of him," Rose hurried over to Whirlwind and hugged him too. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it," Mac chuckled and took Harm's hand. They shared a sweet smile and Harm pulled her closer, whispering that he was glad they had done this. Mac nodded and kissed him softly. "Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

**JAG Headquarters, one week later**

Harm listened to the prosecution's suggestions thoughtfully. He knew his client was in no way interested in a deal. He wanted his day in court and Harm agreed. Commander Walters was clear and thorough in her approach, and Harm knew he had a good opponent. She was also very attractive with her bright blue eyes and blonde hair, but her good looks were no reason to underestimate her, and he suspected that people only did that once.

"My client is not interested in a deal," Harm leaned back in his chair. "You have no case. It's all circumstantial."

"We have a witness, Mr. Rabb," Walters pointed out.

"How reliable is that witness?" Harm shrugged. "I think we'll take our chances in court, Commander."

"Suit yourself, I do however think that you're making a mistake," the Commander started to stand.

"I've been in this game a little bit longer than you have, Commander," Harm motioned for his client and stood.

"No reason to be condescending, Mr. Rabb," Walters was annoyed. "I have tried cases before."

"I wasn't condescending, just pointing out a fact," Harm motioned for the door. "Come on Captain."

"Are you always this arrogant?" Walters wondered.

"Not arrogant, just confident," Harm flashed a smile. "Commander, Lieutenant."

Harm said goodbye to his client, then decided to stop by and say hi to Graves who was in Mac's old office, serving as the Judge Advocate General's Chief of Staff. Walking these halls always felt like home.

"Sir," Graves stood to greet him. "I heard you were topside."

Harm smiled. "Pretty much ready for court," he looked around. "They've painted."

"They did, sir," Graves smiled.

"How's the wedding planning going?" Harm wondered.

"Thanks to your wife and Jennifer, pretty good," Graves hesitated. "It's really turning into a much bigger deal than I wanted, but Noah wants the big Navy wedding. It's easy for him because he's at sea flying airplanes while I have to stay here with all the details."

Harm chuckled. "He'll be home in a month, right?"

"Yes," Graves smiled.

"Well, I better get going. You're stopping by for dinner on Friday?" he wondered.

"Yes, pizza night," Graves confirmed.

"See you," Harm turned to leave and almost ran straight into Commander Walters. "Sorry, Commander."

"Rabb?" she blushed slightly as she took a step back. "You're still here."

"Just stopping by a friend," he smiled.

"You have friend's?" she wondered sarcastically.

He chuckled. "One or two."

"The offer is still on the table," she offered.

"Nah, it's so much more fun beating you in court, Commander," Harm walked past her just as Admiral Tyler walked over.

"Harm, you owe me a glass of twenty-year-old scotch," the Admiral shook his hand. "I hear you're giving my attorneys a hard time?"

"I can't help it, Bill," Harm chuckled. "And we'll see about that glass. How's being the JAG working out for you?"

"It's not so bad," Bill chuckled.

Harm said his goodbyes and left JAG. It was always fun being back. They had a lot of military clients at the firm; it was their specialty as they were many ex-military lawyers working there. Sometimes it felt like he had never left the service.

 **Two days later**

"Good job, buddy," Harm ruffled the twelve-year old's hair. "You've been practicing."

"Yes, sir," the boy smiled brightly.

"Okay, let's talk," he waved his arms and gathered the group of twelve-year old's. "We have a tournament on Saturday. Are you guy's ready?"

"Yes!" they all yelled.

"Good," Harm chuckled. "Great work today, and we'll see each other on Saturday." He turned and was surprised to face Commander Walters. "Commander?"

"Hey," she smiled sheepishly. "I'm here on aunt duties, not to have you shoot holes in my arguments," she added with humor. "I'm Billy's aunt."

Harm nodded. "He's a good kid."

"His father is overseas at the moment, and since I got relocated here I'm trying to help out," she hesitated. "Listen, I take back the arrogant comment. You're great with them."

"Thanks," Harm smiled. "My wife calls me on that arrogant behavior all the time."

"It's easy to assume when a man looks a certain way and acts a certain way, that he must be a complete jerk" she shrugged. "I never got to serve under you, sir, but those who have are excellent lawyers. You trained them well."

"I picked good people," he flashed her a smile.

Blushing slightly, she smiled too. "Well, I better get Billy home. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Hey," he stopped her. "Thanks for dropping the charges."

"Well, you pretty much proved your client's innocence the first day in court, so it was the right thing to do," Walters admitted.

"You have great ethics," he complimented.

"Thanks," she smiled and walked over to Billy.

"Ready to go, Dad," Matthew wondered.

"Yes," he put his arm around his son's shoulders. "Good work today, Matt."

"Thanks, Dad," Matthew smiled. "Who was that lady?"

"Someone I recently opposed in court," Harm explained.

"I think she likes you," Matthew commented.

Harm raised his eyebrows. "Why would you say that?"

Matthew shrugged. "Just the way she acted around you. Anyway," he smiled teasingly. "I won't tell Mom."

Harm chuckled.

 **Later that night**

"Dinner was great," Harm complimented as he started clearing the table. "Let me do the cleaning."

The kid's hurried to rise and disappear out of the kitchen as soon as they heard they wouldn't have to help. Harm chuckled.

"I'll help you," Mac stood. "How was your day?"

"Busy, but good. I got things done," he flashed her a sweet smile. "Yours?"

"The same," she let out a sigh. "I had lunch with Catherine today. I think this wedding planning is getting to her."

"What did you say?" he wondered.

"That it was her choice, that she was a pay grade above her future husband and if she wants a small wedding she should just pull rank and make it happen," Mac joked.

Harm laughed. "Is that what you would do?"

"Maybe," she started loading the dishwasher.

"Weddings are supposed to be stressful, aren't they?" Harm wondered. "I planned our second wedding, and I thought that was stressful. The first wedding I don't remember taking part in any of the planning."

"You were in London," she let out a sigh. "It was pretty amazing," she remembered. "Even if it wasn't spectacular, it was everything I wanted."

He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "It was the best day of my life."

"Yeah," she turned in his arms. "Mine too."

He kissed her softly, then let her go. He walked over to the table and took more dishes to her.

"I hear you did a great job with Captain Jenkins article 32 hearing," she smiled.

"I was pretty brilliant," he offered a cocky grin.

"You're arrogant," she nudged his chest. "It's not as attractive as you think it is."

He chuckled. "That's what Commander Walters accused me of being. Didn't help with her case though," he added with cockiness.

"Walters is a pretty good lawyer. She appeared before me a few times while she was stationed in San Diego," Mac hesitated. "I liked her high regard for the truth. And she is not unattractive," she added with a smirk.

"I'll plead the fifth on that one," he was amused.

"Afraid you'll get in trouble?" she wondered just as amused.

"More like scared," he hesitated. "Discussing the case with her made me think of you," he admitted.

Mac closed the dishwasher. "How?"

"Like you, she doesn't back down from a fight," he smiled cleverly.

Mac smirked. "Like you ever did."

"Not really," he kissed her softly. "I like it better when we fight together anyway."

"Me too," she agreed.

"It was fun though. I guess it felt a little like old times," he shrugged. "Opposing you always made me a better lawyer."

The doorbell rang, and soon Claire yelled that she would get the door.

"You throw compliments around today," she teased as she headed for the living room.

He followed her. "I compliment you all the time," he argued.

"Just teasing," she threw him a teasing look over her shoulder. "You always get a little defensive after you've encountered someone you find attractive."

"What?" he stopped. "I do not."

She laughed softly a she turned to him. "Yes, you do."

"I'm not dead you know," he knew he was defensive and let out a sigh. "Okay, point taken. I get defensive," he felt sweat form on his forehead.

"Honey, you don't have to be," she walked over and put her hands on his chest.

He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. "I'm going to go work for a while."

"Okay," she kissed him again. "Handsome."

"Yeah, you think so?" he put his hands on her lower back. "We should explore that a little more," he started kissing down her neck.

"Mom! Dad! Stop!" Claire took Tim's hand and led him to the stairs leading to the basement. "Come on, let's watch TV downstairs."

Harm and Mac laughed softly. "Sorry," Harm kissed her one more time. "I'll just be in our office."

 **Later**

Mac found her husband in their office a few hours later. She had been doing some house chores and was thinking about turning in early. Matthew and Rose were in a deep sleep, and Claire had just said goodnight to Tim and gone to bed too.

"What are you thinking about?" she wondered. "So serious."

He smiled. "Just thinking about…" he hesitated. "Well, our earlier conversation."

Mac stepped fully into their office. "I didn't mean to give you a hard time about Commander Walters," she rounded his desk and leaned onto it.

"It's not about that, not really," he smiled. "You know, when you fall in love with an extraordinary person," he took her hand in his. "You spend thirteen years with that person, and the things that make that person so amazing have a tendency to turn ordinary," he tugged on her hand to make her move into his lap. "Until you get this subtle reminder of why you fell in love with that person."

She moved her arms around his neck. "I guess that's true."

"This week, going up against Commander Walters, I was reminded of one of the things that made me fall madly in love with you. You put up this really solid wall until you decide that a person is truly trustworthy. And when that moment comes, when I earned that trust, it was just magical."

She nodded. "I guess I do that. And the only two people who're ever really made me put down my defenses are you and Uncle Matt. But why did she remind you of that?"

"Because she assumed that I was an arrogant jerk until she saw me with the team at practice," he shrugged. "I guess I just had one of those flashbacks. And I guess I enjoyed making a beautiful woman blush, just a little."

Mac laughed softly. "It's nothing wrong with that as long as you don't overstep."

"Hey," he cupped her face. "I would never do that because I have you. It's all the female attention I need."

"You are such a smooth talker," she kissed him softly. "You will get lucky tonight."

"I didn't think you fell for smooth talk," he pushed her off him and stood.

"Well, you have a way with me I guess," she put her arm behind his back his as his went behind her back. "Come on. Time for bed."


	7. Chapter 7

**Friday night**

Harm and Mac both noticed that Catherine Graves wasn't her usual upbeat self. They shared looks of worry and a silent agreement to wait until later before they questioned it. The kids' left the table after dessert and Harm stood to clear the table.

"So, Catherine, how are things?" Mac wondered.

Catherine let out a sigh. "I don't know. It's all this wedding stuff. Eloping sounds like a great idea right about now."

"Eloping to get married is always an option," Mac agreed.

"Or just eloping," Catherine slumped her shoulders. "I mean, how do people even know that marriage is the right thing? Happily ever after, what does that mean anyway?"

Mac hesitated. "You have cold feet?"

"I haven't seen Noah in five months. That's how our marriage will be, him away and me here," Catherine stood. "And what if we have kids? Oh my God, I'll be that crazy woman trying to deal with everything alone. Or maybe I have to give up JAG? Oh God then what do I do? I'll go crazy!"

Mac stood. "Okay, you need to chill," she moved Catherine back to the chair. "You're having a panic reaction, and that's completely normal."

"Did you have one before you got married?" Catherine wondered.

"Big time, several times a day," Mac admitted and smiled in her husband's direction. Harm walked over with more coffee. "To be fair, I did flip a coin to decide my future."

"So, what did you do?" Catherine wondered.

"I called Harm," Mac smiled. "He was in London at the time, and I was stuck here with all the questions."

"And that helped?" Catherine didn't look convinced.

"I think what Mac is trying to say, is that keeping all these thoughts inside without sharing them with the person closest to you will make it worse," Harm suggested.

"Exactly," Mac smiled. "You should tell Noah about all your thoughts. Good or bad. Trust me; he's going to understand."

"Really?" Catherine wasn't convinced. "He won't think that I don't love him?"

"No," Harm smiled. "He'll understand."

"How can you be so sure?" Catherine wondered.

"Because he loves you," Harm was convinced. He stood and found the phone on the counter.

"Harm is right," Mac agreed. "And all the things you worry about are things that you can decide on together if you let him in."

"Okay," Catherine let out a sigh. "You're right. Okay, I'm taking Claire up on her offer to watch a comedy," she stood. "I feel better."

Harm walked over with the phone. "Noah for you," he handed it over to Catherine.

"But he's on maneuvers and can't talk for a few days," she took the phone. "Hello? Oh my God, it really is you?"

Harm watched her go. "I pulled some strings. Admiral's privilege."

Mac smiled as she stood and walked over to him. "You're the best," she kissed him softly.

 **Saturday**

Harm gathered his team and gave some last instructions before the second game of the day. These tournaments were always a blast, even with the chaos. He had missed out on so much while Nathan and Claire had been little, and he was happy to be able to do this for Matthew. He saw how much it meant to the boy to have his father around so much, and as a coach.

He watched the boys' run out on the court and sat down beside his wife. She was his assistant coach for the day. It was another thing he enjoyed, having all this time with her. He put his hand on the small of her back.

"They look excited," she smiled. "It's a good thing they keep their spirit up even after a big loss."

Harm chuckled. "Somewhere down the line my speech about winning not being the most important thing must have stuck."

"You're doing a great job. I'm proud of you," she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," he smiled. "I love that I have the time to do this. With Nathan and Claire, it was different."

"Hey," she nudged her shoulder to his. "You did your best, and they love you so much. You always made an effort to be there as much as you could."

"Thanks," he hesitated. "Now it's too late I guess. They are all grown up and don't need me anymore."

"They need you," she reassured. "No matter how old they are, they need you. We all do."

He smiled and pulled her closer. "You know what I need?" he asked in a low voice.

"What?" she noticed how close his mouth was to hers.

He kissed her softly. "One of those."

She smiled. "Behave, coach."

"Me?" he looked innocent as he turned his focus on the game. "Good catch Billy," he smiled as Billy threw the ball to Matthew who put it through the net. "Good job."

 **Later that day**

Mac put away the pizza dough to let it rise just as the doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" she heard Harm call from the living room where he had been playing his guitar.

She looked over on her daughter who was stirring the sauce, looking thoughtful. The young woman had a lot on her mind lately. Both with school and decisions about college in the fall. Mac wished she could help, but she knew that this was a time when her daughter needed to figure things out by herself.

"Look who I found outside," Harm smiled as Uncle Matt stepped into the kitchen.

"Uncle Matt!" Mac hurried over and hugged her uncle. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you moving here now?" Claire wondered as she too hugged him.

Matt chuckled. "Just here to look for housing," he put his arm around Mac's shoulders. "I know how much you like surprises, so I decided not to call in advance."

"This is a nice surprise," Mac smiled. "How long are you here for?"

Matt shrugged. "Until I find a place, or you kick me out."

"You can stay for as long as you need to," Mac reassured.

"Thanks," Matt looked around. "Where are Matthew and Rose?"

"In the basement watching TV, and probably bickering about what to watch," Mac laughed softly.

"I'll go see them then," Matt turned to leave the kitchen.

Mac smiled as she watched him walk away. "I can't believe he's here."

"It's great," Claire agreed as she went back to stirring the sauce.

 **Later**

"Are you working this late?"

Mac looked up from her computer. "Yes, just to get on top of things," she smiled. "Are you heading to bed?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I need my beauty sleep. Matthew wore me out."

Mac chuckled. "He tends to do that."

Matt yawned. "I have a few places to look at tomorrow. Hopefully, I won't have to look too long because my house is pretty much sold already."

"We have a room downstairs, you know," Mac leaned back in her chair. "You could just live here."

"Nah, I'd just be in the way. I'll have my place, and then I'll come over a lot," Matt smiled. "Well, that's it for me, I'm heading to bed."

"Good night Uncle Matt," Mac smiled and watched him go.

"Are you staying here all night?" Harm wondered from the doorway a few minutes later.

"Nope, I'm done," she stood. "Is our daughter going through something?"

"Yeah, I think she is," Harm hesitated. "Do we butt in, or do we let her handle things."

"I have no idea," Mac admitted as she shut down her computer. "I was hoping that you had a plan."

Harm laughed softly. "I thought you were the one with the dispassionate plan?"

"I guess I usually am, but Claire has asked me to butt out, so this time I'm leaving it up to you," she rounded her desk.

"Thanks for the confidence, but I'm not sure what to do about it. Maybe we should just let her figure things out by herself. She's smart," he reached for her hand.

"She is," Mac agreed.

"Come on, the bed is calling me," he tugged on her hand and turned off the light in the office. "Tomorrow we can sleep in."

 **The next day**

Harm whistled as he entered the kitchen. He had been disappointed when he woke up and found the bed beside him empty. It was only 08.30, and he had hoped to stay in bed a while longer with his wife.

"What's going on here?" he wondered as he found his wife, Claire, and Catherine Graves around the kitchen table.

"We are planning my wedding," Catherine held up a picture of a flower. "What do you think about this color?"

Harm hesitated. "Yeah, you don't want my opinion," he bent down and kissed his wife. "Where are the rest of the clan?" he walked over to the kitchen isle.

"Out with Uncle Matt," Mac smiled as she studied the picture of the dress Catherine was holding up. "It's beautiful."

"I don't know; it's a little frilly right?" Catherine looked skeptical.

Harm chuckled. "I take it you're not eloping then?"

"No, I was just freaking out," Catherine shrugged.

"This is a nice dress," Claire held up a magazine.

"Simple and elegant," Mac agreed.

"It's definitely more me," Catherine agreed.

Harm sat down beside his wife and sipped his coffee. "Did you decide on a big wedding after all?"

"No, just our closest family and friends." Catherine hesitated. "My Mom called yesterday. Again. Can you disinvite your Mom to your wedding?" she wondered.

"I don't think so," Mac said with a chuckle. "That complicated?"

"My family is complicated," Catherine shrugged. "I'm not doing enough with my life, I'm marrying the wrong man, I don't have a big enough wedding… the list goes on and on. We are just from two very different planets."

"What about your father?" Harm wondered.

"He ran off with his new flame when I was fifteen. He's on wife number six now," Catherine rolled her eyes. "He bought me a Lamborghini when I turned sixteen to make up for the year he didn't call me. That's why I joined the Navy the second I graduated from College. To get away from them. My family knows everything about money and status, nothing about love."

"That sucks," Claire concluded.

"Anyway, my Mom will be at the wedding, but my Dad won't be. He's in Spain most of June, and they can't be in the same room anyway," Catherine explained.

"So, the wedding will be in June?" Mac assumed.

"Yes, we agree that June is best, that way we can have a real honeymoon before Noah deploys again," Catherine hesitated. "Harm would you consider giving me away?"

Harm smiled. "Yeah, sure, I'd be honored to do that."

"Thank you so much," Catherine crossed off one more thing on her list. "I feel like it's all going to work out."

"No more cold feet?" Harm teased.

Mac nudged his side. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice," he kissed her softly and stood. "I'm shooting some hoops while you ladies finish this."

"Have fun," Mac reached for another wedding magazine. "We need to talk bridesmaid dresses because I refuse to wear something with a big bow."

Harm grabbed a banana on his way out of the kitchen. "You could make anything work," he winked at her.

"Stop flirting," Claire looked between her parent's.

"It's true," Harm smiled as he headed for the living room. "Later."

"Later," Mac called after him.

"I'm with Mom on the bow," Claire pointed to a picture. "This is not very pretty."

"Agreed," Catherine chuckled. "This is fun."


	8. Chapter 8

**Friday one week later**

Harm whistled as he entered the kitchen. He had been strangely pumped up lately, feeling really good about life. Maybe it was the shooting that had made him feel this way. Not that he hadn't been happy before, but now he was feeling truly blessed.

"Morning," he kissed his wife softly.

"Morning," Matt peaked over his newspaper.

"Morning," Mac smiled and sipped her coffee. "Did you see any kids stumbling around up there?"

"I did," he confirmed as he sat down.

"Don't worry, I'll get them ready for school," Matt reassured as he stood.

"Good," Harm sipped his coffee. "We have that pre-trial meeting at 10.00."

"Are you feeling good about that?" Mac wondered.

"Mixed," he shrugged. "But we have a good case."

"And they have the money to drag this out in court," Mac reminded him.

"We have Steele and Warner with their lawsuits, Harris and Harris with theirs on top of ours," Harm shrugged. "I have a pretty good feeling."

"I've always trusted your gut feeling," Mac smiled.

"I appreciate that," Harm sipped his coffee. "Lee is stopping by around 12.00 to talk with me about that case he wanted us on board with."

"And I have Alicia stop by at 12.30," Mac smiled. "I can't believe you made me an accomplice in your little matchmaking game."

"I just thought it would be nice for them to meet, that's all," Harm smiled.

"You've become such a romantic, Harm. What happened?" Mac teased.

"It's all your fault," he leaned in and kissed her. "You'll drop by my office and ask me to join you for lunch then?"

"Yes," she promised.

 **Later that day**

Harm smiled widely as he walked into the break-room. The pre-trial meeting had gone well, and they had gotten a big settlement, meaning that the pharmaceutical company took the blame. They had acquired a larger firm to join them in the pursuit, and it had paid off for everyone. Their clients had been happy. They had worked on building the case for almost a year now, and it was a relief that they had won.

"We did it!" Harm shook Bud's outstretched hand.

"We sure did," Bud was pleased.

"Good work," Harriet agreed.

Mac walked in. "I just sent home some very happy clients."

"And they should be," Harm smiled. "I had my doubts along the way, but damn we did it."

"This calls for a celebration," Harriet announced.

"It does," Harm agreed. "We should all go out for dinner tonight."

"I'll call Calisto's," Harriet suggested.

"Sounds good," Mac touched her husband's arm in a sweet gesture. "I love it when the good guys win."

"It's nothing better," Harm agreed. "I have a meeting in fifteen minutes, then we kick our plan into gear?" he asked his wife.

"Sure," Mac smiled as she went for the coffee.

"Plan?" Bud wondered as Harm left them.

Mac nodded. "Harm has started in the matchmaking business."

"Really?" Harriet was curious.

"We'll see," Mac smiled cleverly as she walked past them. "I better get some paperwork out of the way."

"I'll make that reservation," Harriet took her coffee and headed for her office.

 **A little later**

Mac knocked on Harm's door as planned.

"Come on in," Harm stood. "Lee, you remember my wife?"

Lee stood. "Of course. Nice to see you again, Sarah."

"You to Lee," Mac shook his hand. "This is a colleague of mine, Professor Montes. Alicia, this is Lee Bailey."

"Nice to meet you, Professor," Lee shook Alicia's hand. "You're a law professor, like Sarah?"

"I am," Alicia confirmed.

"Lee is a partner in Gerald and Bailey," Harm added.

"I went to law school with Thomas Gerald actually," Alicia smiled. "Small world."

"Alicia and I thought we'd go out for lunch, and we thought we'd stop by and ask you to join us, Harm," Mac smiled. "You too Lee, if you have the time?"

"Yeah, I have to eat. Harm and I have a few things to go through, but we can have a bite to eat, right?" Lee looked at Harm.

"Absolutely," Harm agreed.

"So, you have any stories about Thomas that I should know about?" Lee asked as he followed Alicia out the door.

Harm put his hand on the small of Mac's back and whispered. "I told you they'd get along."

"It's still early in the game, Harm," Mac chuckled.

"We'll see," he led her out the door.

 **Later that night**

Claire peaked into her parent's bedroom and stepped inside.

"Are you guys decent?" she called out.

Mac stepped out of the bathroom while fastening her earrings. "Hi, Sweetie."

"You look great," Claire complimented.

"Thank you," Mac looked in the mirror. "It'll be a nice night with Uncle Matt, Rose, and Matthew."

"Yup, an old western on the TV says, Uncle Matt. Nathan called," Claire sat down on their bed. "He'll be home tomorrow."

"Hi honey," Harm stepped out of the walk-in closet. "I wasn't expecting Nathan this weekend."

"He had something to tell us," Claire shrugged.

"Let me help you with that," Mac reached out to do his tie.

"You look spectacular," he looked her up and down. "I'm a lucky man."

"Thank you," Mac smiled. "You look very handsome."

"So, this big win, why is it so great?" Claire wondered.

"Well, a lot of people got hurt," Harm put on his jacket.

"The medical device was supposed to help, right?" Claire assumed.

"Yeah, but every year in America a lot of medical inventions get released on the marked without being properly tested. It's greed," Harm let out a sigh.

"That's a scary thought," Claire hesitated. "But what about the people that used this device?"

"Unfortunately, they will suffer for the rest of their lives," Mac admitted. "But we made sure that no one else gets hurt by this product."

Claire nodded. "That's a good thing," she stood. "I've made a decision. I'm going to Yale."

"You are?" Harm nodded. "That's a good choice."

"I think so too," Claire hesitated. "If I want to go to law school after finishing my undergrad, I want to make sure I take the right courses. And I want to have as much insight as I can get, so I'd like to apply for a summer job at your firm. And I mean a real job. No special treatment."

"You're hired," Mac smiled. "Well, we have to talk with Bud and Harriet, but I'm sure they are on board."

"I'm sure they will be more than happy to have you slaving away all summer," Harm agreed.

"Thanks for letting me figure things out my own way," Claire hugged her Mom, then her Dad. "I love you guys."

"We love you too," Harm hugged her again. "I'm so proud of you, and I'm sure your Dad would be proud too if he was still here."

Claire nodded. "Yeah, I think he would be. I was thinking about him the other day actually, and I remembered how helpless I felt when he died, and we went to that home. Nathan was trying to protect me. He'd let me crawl into his bed at night. We didn't think that life could be great again. I will never be able to repay what you did for us."

Mac hugged Claire again. "You're making me spill all my make-up," she chuckled. "I love you so much."

"I'm so lucky," Claire released her mother.

"We are the lucky ones," Harm put his arm around Mac.

"We really are," Mac agreed.

 **Later that night**

Harm let Mac walk in before him. He closed the door behind them and followed her. Mac stopped him as he was about to walk into the living room. Max rose and walked over to greet them. Matthew, Rose, and Claire were all asleep on the couch, Uncle Matt asleep in the chair, the TV still on, candy and snacks on the table. Harm and Mac shared sweet smiles.

Harm hesitated. "We have to wake them up."

"Do you remember," Mac put her hand on his arm. "In London."

Harm smiled. "We came back after a night out and found Mattie, with Matthew asleep in her arms, and Nathan and Claire asleep, on each side of her."

"Matthew was six months old," Mac let out a sigh. "Look at him now."

He's growing up," Harm put his arm around her. "Time flies."

"I don't feel older," she put her head on his shoulder. "But yeah, time sure flew by."

Harm kissed her head. "Come on, let's wake them up."

Mac walked over to the couch. "Kids?"

Claire stirred. "You're back already?"

"It's late," Mac ruffled Matthew's hair. "Come on baby, time for bed."

Uncle Matt stirred. "You're home."

Mac chuckled. "You should head to bed, Uncle Matt."

"I think I will," he stretched and stood.

"Don't worry about the cleaning; I'll take care of it," Mac smiled. "Thanks for taking care of the kids."

"Any time," Uncle Matt smiled.

A little later Mac had cleaned up after the kids and joined Harm upstairs. He was tucking Rose in.

"Good night," Harm kissed her head.

Mac walked over and kissed her too. "Good night."

Harm reached for Mac's hand as they left Rose's room and they crossed the hall to Matthew's room. He was already in a deep sleep.

"Time for bed," Harm tugged on her hand.

Mac nodded and followed him. "Tonight, was a good night."

"It was," he let her walk into their bedroom first. "It's not over yet," he closed the door and turned to her.

She moved in and kissed him deeply.


	9. Chapter 9

**Saturday morning**

Harm found Matt busy preparing pancakes when he entered the kitchen the next morning. Mac had woken him up earlier to go for a run, by the time they were back everyone else was up. Matthew's team had a game later that day, and as the coach, it meant that he too had a game. Rose had Whirlwind too, so Mac was going with her.

"Morning, Matt. You're already hard at work I see," Harm smiled as he went for the coffee. "Is the coffee Marine grade?"

"I'd go for tea if I was you," Matt chuckled. "Pancakes are ready. Where is everyone?"

Harm felt brave and had coffee, with a lot of milk in it. "They promised to be down soon."

"Good morning," Mac smiled as she entered the kitchen. "Something smells great."

"I thought we'd have pancakes. Can't eat oatmeal every day, huh?" Matt smiled. "I figured that when you've reached my age, you can live a little on the dangerous side."

"Marine grade?" Mac assumed as she filled her mug.

"It's actually not so bad," Harm rounded the aisle and sat down by the table. "When are you going to the stable?"

"Just after breakfast," Mac joined him. "We'll make it back in time for the game."

"Morning," Claire walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pancake, then went for the coffee. "I gotta go," she filled her travel mug.

"Busy day?" Harm questioned.

"I'm a senior in High School, all days are busy," she closed the lid.

"You've already gotten into a good college, isn't it time to ease up?" Harm wondered.

Claire studied her father with a funny look. "I'm doing volunteer work," she headed for the door. "See you at dinner."

Mac chuckled. "Have a nice day. Be careful."

"I will," Claire called as she headed out the door.

"Is she going to the youth club?" Harm questioned.

"Yeah, they're still working on that show," Mac sipped her coffee. "They've gotten a lot of kids involved. Better than hanging in the streets."

"It's a good thing she does, but I still don't like that she's in that neighborhood," Harm pointed out.

"She doesn't go anywhere alone," Mac reasoned.

"What's this she does?" Matt wondered as he sat down.

"They are making a dance and musical show. It gets a lot of kids off the streets and into the arts. It's a great place. Claire and I are there every Wednesday night as well, to help kids with homework," Mac smiled. "Harm train a basketball team there on Thursday nights."

"Always giving back, Sarah," Matt rubbed her shoulder.

"I try," she shrugged. "It doesn't take much to turn someone's life around. It's what you did for me."

"The Marine corps did that," Matt reasoned.

"I wouldn't be a Marine if it weren't for you, Uncle Matt," Mac smiled as Matthew and Rose appeared. "Good morning."

"Morning," they both said. "Pancakes!" Matthew added.

"Dig in," Matt smiled.

 **Later that day**

Harm had decided to make pizza that night and was busy in the kitchen. Nathan had come home earlier so all the Rabb kids, except Mattie, were gathered under the same roof. In the fall another one of their kids would have moved out. It was a mixed blessing, Harm thought. He wanted their kids to go on and live full lives and become what they desired, but he missed the way it used to be when they were all under the same roof.

"What are you thinking about?"

He smiled and returned to reality again. "Just about how our kids are growing up."

Mac smiled. "They are. Do you need any help?"

"I have it all under control. You're welcome to stay and watch me," he smiled cleverly. "I'll even flex my muscles a little. I know how much you love that."

"You are weird," she accused with amusement as she rounded the kitchen isle. "Although, I do have a thing for your proportionally strong upper body."

He looked at her funny. "Who's being weird now?"

"Just shut up and kiss me," she demanded.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Like that?"

"Exactly," she was about to lean in again when someone cleansed their throat.

"Do you guys ever stop?" Nathan wondered.

"Not really, no," Mac turned to him smilingly. "You have something to say," she studied him. "You've been ready to explode since you got here."

Nathan hesitated. "Well, Mom, Dad," he ran his hand through his short hair nervously. "I'm getting married."

Harm and Mac looked at him, then each other and back at him. "Married?" Harm questioned.

"Nathan?" Mac questioned.

"I know what you'll say; I'm too young, I don't know what I want," Nathan looked between them. "But you're wrong. I do know exactly what I want. Ever since I talked with Dad, I decided that life is too short not to pursue what I want. I want Eve."

"Wait a minute; you talked to Dad about getting married?" Mac turned to her husband.

"I didn't say that you should get married," Harm defended himself.

"No, you didn't," Nathan hurried to intervene. "You said that you waited many years to be truly happy."

"I did say that," Harm put his hand on Mac's lower back and met her eyes. "I said that."

"I was the one who wanted to give Eve space to work things out with Sophia's father. She came to me and begged me not to stay away because she was miserable without me. And I've been miserable too. Even my supervisor asked me to get a life because I was too focused on my training and school work. He was afraid I'd get burned out. I've been doing that because I missed Eve," Nathan reasoned.

"So, you asked Eve to marry you," Harm let out a sigh. "Isn't dating enough for now?"

"I'd like to make a real commitment," Nathan admitted. "Dating isn't enough. When I decide what to do concerning my Naval career I want to factor in Eve and Sophia. Mom, Dad, I want you guys to be happy for me."

"Of course, we are happy for you," Mac took a step forward and hugged her son. "Just not ready to be a mother in law," she added with a chuckle.

Nathan laughed softly. "It's not like we're getting married now. We're waiting until I graduate."

Mac nodded. "That sounds smart."

Harm walked over and offered his hand. "Congratulation, son."

Nathan smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

Harm moved in and hugged him. "We're happy for you."

"I appreciate that," Nathan let his father go. "I asked Eve to come home with me next weekend. We can tell everyone then and celebrate."

"Okay," Mac agreed.

"Let me know when dinner is done; I'm showing Matthew who the real Need for Speed master is," he smiled and headed out of the kitchen.

Mac turned to her husband. "What just happened?"

"Our son is getting married," Harm looked at her funny. "He did say that, didn't he?"

"He sure did," she let out a sigh. "Wow."

Harm turned back to making pizza. "I can't believe it."

Mac hesitated. "You told him that you waited too long to be happy?"

"I did," he looked thoughtful. "They are young, but they have clearly thought this through. They have a plan," he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she wondered as she walked over.

"When I was twenty the only thing I knew was that I wanted to be a Navy pilot," he wrapped his arms around her. "I was forty before I could tell you how I felt."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I knew this day was coming, but I figured Mattie would be the first."

Harm nodded. "Me too," he let her go. "Okay, I better get this pizza in the oven before the hungry mob comes after me."

Mac laughed softly. "I'll help."

 **The next morning**

It was 8.30 when there was a knock on their bedroom door. They had decided last night not to set the alarm and sleep in.

"Mom, Dad?"

Harm stretched and pulled his wife closer. "Yeah?"

Matthew got on his parent's bed. "Uncle Matt is taking us hiking. You guys want to come?"

Mac sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, sure. When?"

"Now," Matthew smiled widely. "We've had breakfast."

"When were you up?" Mac wondered.

"A while ago. Uncle Matt gets up at 0600 every day," Matthew looked at his father who had just sat up. "He says that Marines are first to go."

"I thought you wanted to become a Navy pilot?" Harm stretched.

"We'll see," Matthew shrugged. "So, are you guys coming?"

"You go downstairs and make us breakfast, and we'll be right there," Mac promised.

"Sure," Matthew got up and headed out the door.

Harm turned to his wife. "I guess we're going hiking then."

Mac chuckled. "Looks that way."

 **Later**

They had a wonderful time on the hiking trail. They had brought food for lunch and found a quiet place to sit by themselves. Since the spring weather was so nice a lot of people were outside enjoying it.

"We need a picture," Nathan decided and reached for his phone.

"I'll take a picture of the Rabb clan," Matt stood and reached for Nathan's phone. "Well, everyone except Mattie that is."

"Come on guys," Nathan smiled. "I'll send one to Mattie."

They gathered, and Matt snapped a few pictures. "Matt, you go stand with everyone," Harm let his wife go and walked over to the older man. "We need one with you too."

Matt smiled and went to stand beside his niece. Harm took a few pictures. "This hike was a great idea, Matt," Harm said as he handed the phone back to Nathan. "Send them to me."

"Yes, sir," Nathan promised.

Harm walked over to his wife. "You okay?"

Mac smiled sheepishly and wiped away a tear. "Just happy," she looked over to where the kids and Matt were busy tidying up and packing their knapsacks.

"Are you being emotional?" Harm pulled her close.

"I'm silly," she chuckled.

"I love you," he smiled and kissed her softly. "More and more."

"I love you too," she let out a happy sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Friday**

Mac put lettuce in the cart and pushed it on. She saw her husband talking with a man by the fruit. She knew she had seen the man before, but she couldn't place him. Harm said goodbye and walked over with apples and bananas. As always he was incredibly handsome in his dark suit, and she felt blessed that he was all hers.

"Lucky is all worked up about our game tomorrow. The Army guys have gotten a new guy on the team who's supposed to be really good." Harm smiled. "We can't lose to the army."

Mac shook her head with amusement. "Your alpha maleness is showing."

"What?" he put the fruit in the cart. "Where did Matthew and Rose go?"

She smiled. "Getting candy. So that was Lucky?" she hesitated. "Why was he called lucky again?"

"He never got married, and he always went home with a new girl every time they went out, so the guys in his squad started calling him that," Harm shrugged. "It stuck."

Mac nodded. "I see."

Harm put his hand on the small of her back. "He still usually goes home with someone new every time he goes out. If you do the math, he's actually not that lucky."

"The math?" Mac was confused.

"Yeah, if luck is the times he's gotten lucky," he wiggled his eyebrows. "If you catch my drift. Anyway, if he's out one-two times a week and gets lucky, while in a marriage you tend to get lucky like four-five times a week, maybe even more than once each day… the math seems in favor of marriage."

Mac was amused. "You've really thought this through," she chuckled.

"Besides, I was single for a lot of years," he shrugged. "It's not all that it's cracked up to be."

"Agreed," she leaned onto him. "So, pizza tonight. Tomorrow we're going out to celebrate our son's engagement, so all we need to do is to plan dinner for Sunday."

"Chicken?" he suggested.

"Yeah," she smiled as Matthew and Rose came back. "Did you get something for everyone?"

"We did," Matthew put the candy in the cart.

"That looks like a sugar rush," Harm commented.

"It's okay, Daddy," Rose put more candy in the cart. "It's for everyone, remember?"

Harm nodded. "Yeah, I guess it's okay for the weekend. But then it's back to fruit and oatmeal," he warned.

Mac nudged his shoulder. "Where's your sense of fun?"

He chuckled. "It's a proven fact that sugar isn't healthy."

"We're not having candy for breakfast, Dad," Matthew pointed out. "Chill."

"Okay," Harm ruffled his hair. "Come one; we need to finish shopping and go home and prepare dinner."

"Yes, sir," Matthew snapped to attention.

Harm and Mac shared amused looks. Since they retired from the military, they had so much more time to be together as a family, and they both enjoyed the extra time.

 **Later**

Nathan and Eve had told everyone the big news during dinner. They seemed really happy. Harm and Mac had used the week to digest the news, and they were truly happy for their son and the amazing woman he had chosen. In the time they had known Eve and Sophia they had become part of their family. It was obvious how much Nathan cared for both. He was a wonderful stepdad to Sophia already.

Matthew and Rose excused themselves to watch a movie and Claire, and Tim decided to join them.

"Let's see if we can find some candy," Nathan took Sophia's hand and headed for the secret (but not so secret) candy drawer in the kitchen.

"Just not a lot because it's almost bedtime," Eve reminded him.

"Yes, ma'am," Nathan winked at Sophia.

Mac chuckled as she started clearing the table. "I think Rose and Matthew bought enough for everyone."

Harm stood too and started gathering dishes. "You guys go enjoy yourselves," he put the dishes in the sink. "We've got this," he put an arm around his wife and drew her close, kissing her softly.

"Come on Sophia," Nathan grabbed some candy. "Maybe Mommy wants some too."

"I can help?" Eve offered.

"No, go have fun," Mac smiled as she opened the dishwasher.

"Okay," Eve followed Nathan and Sophia out of the kitchen.

"Let's just drop the cleaning and make out instead," Harm suggested as he drew her into his arms.

"You know I like it better when the kitchen is clean," she leaned in and kissed him.

"I do know that," he smiled. "Okay, let's get this over with, and we'll have candy and spend time with the kids."

"Candy? You?" she teased.

"Yes," he smiled brightly. "I can have fun."

She studied him with amusement.

"I can," he argued.

"Sure you can," she chuckled.

"Just wait until later, and I'll show you some fun," he promised with a wink.

"Promises, promises," she teased.

 **Saturday morning**

Mac sipped her coffee as she read the newspaper. She smiled as she looked over to where Sophia and Uncle Matt were making pancakes for breakfast. Matt wouldn't admit it, but he had a way with kids.

"Good morning," Harm bent down and kissed her softly.

"Good morning, handsome," she smiled sweetly.

Harm winked at her. "Did you get up with Max?"

"Actually, Uncle Matt did," Mac sipped her coffee.

"I've gotten used to our early walks," Matt smiled.

"Maybe you should get a dog?" Harm suggested as he went for the coffee. "What are you making Sophia?"

"Pancakes," Sophia waived the spatula in the air.

"Sounds good," Harm arranged some coffee and headed back to the table.

"What did you do this morning?" Harm asked his wife.

"I didn't sleep in, unlike someone," she teased.

"Hey, I need my beauty sleep. I don't just wake up looking this fabulous, unlike you," he chuckled.

"Anyway," she smiled. "I got up with Sophia, then when Uncle Matt took over I got some work out of the way. I have that hearing on Monday, and I'd like to be prepared."

"Do you ever feel like we're spending just as much time on military law as before we retired?" he joked.

"Pretty much," she agreed.

"Breakfast," Matt put the pancakes on the table.

"Yummy," Mac reached for one and smiled when Sophia walked over. "Come to sit, Sweetie."

"When was she up?" Harm wondered.

"A little after seven. I told Nathan to go back to sleep again," Mac smiled. "He didn't argue."

Harm chuckled. "I bet."

"I better eat and finish packing," Matt sat down.

"I'm stopping by the office after I've driven Uncle Matt to the airport. I'll be home in time to go out to dinner," Mac started to stand. "I'll just gather the troops."

"If you're going to the office I'm coming too. I bet Nathan, Eve and Claire can make sure Matthew and Rose behaves," Harm reached for the newspaper. "I have some things to get out of the way too."

"Okay," Mac headed out of the kitchen.

 **That night**

Harm had treated them to a fancy restaurant to celebrate the engagement between Nathan and Eve. After dinner Harm and Mac brought Sophia, Rose and Matthew home so that Claire, Nathan and Eve could go to a party at A.J Roberts house. Harriet and Bud had taken the rest of the family to see Harriet's parents for the weekend.

Mac walked down the stairs and found her husband by the big living room windows, his hands in his pockets. He was incredibly handsome as he turned to her, his shirt unbuttoned at the top, his sleeves rolled up.

"What are you thinking about?" she wondered.

"This, that," he shrugged. "I was just watching the mutt running around actually."

"He's a pure-bred Golden Retriever," Mac pointed out. "Not a street mix."

Harm chuckled. "I better let him back in."

"Rose is waiting for him," Mac smiled.

Harm nodded and flashed her a sexy smile. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look in that dress?"

"You did," she smiled teasingly. "But, we're on babysitting duty, so don't get any ideas, handsome."

"I have all sorts of ideas," he opened the sliding glass door and whistled.

Max came running. "Rose is waiting," Mac patted his head. "You are such a good boy," she watched him head upstairs.

Harm closed the door and walked up behind her. "Tonight, was good."

"Yeah," she hesitated as she turned to him. "I'm getting used to the idea that one of our kids will be getting married."

"Yeah, maybe two even," Harm shrugged. "I got the impression that Mattie and Alex are serious. They are talking about moving in together and making it more permanent. I won't be surprised if there's a ring on her finger one of these days."

"Were you ready for all this?" she wondered with a teasing smile.

"No," he smiled. "You?"

"Absolutely not," she chuckled. "But with you by my side, I can handle anything."

"Back at you, partner," he pulled her closer and kissed her softly. "So, want to watch a movie with me?"

"What did you have in mind?" she wondered.

Harm headed for the TV. "Let's see," he flipped it on. "Nope, nope, too romantic…. Nope… Not looking promising…"

"This will take all night," Mac let out a sigh. "Why don't you see what you can find while I go change into my pajama."

"Look!"

Mac turned and looked at the TV. "Top Gun? Really?"

"We can watch something else, if you really want to?" he smiled cleverly.

"I haven't seen that one in years, so yes, I will watch it with you," she chuckled as she headed upstairs. "Fix us some popcorn."

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled cleverly.


	11. Chapter 11

**One week later**

 **Beallsville**

Harm threw the football and watched as Matthew jumped up and got it. Harm shook his head with wonder. Matthew was so athletic; there wasn't any sport he had tried that he wasn't good at.

The weather was getting warmer. It had rained most of the week, but on the drive the previous day it had cleared up as promised.

Harm and Mac had brought Matthew and Rose to Beallsville for the weekend. With them, they also had Whirlwind who was grassing in the paddock while Rose sat by and read a book, Max at her feet. They had fixed up the barn so that Whirlwind had a place inside and Harm had gone over the old fence to make sure it held up. He knew he would have to take it down and put up a new one during the summer, but for now, it was okay.

"Give me a challenge, Dad!" Matthew threw the ball back.

Harm shook his head with amusement. "You're getting too good, buddy."

"I know," Matthew again caught the ball perfectly.

"Your old Dad needs a break," Harm headed for the porch where his wife was sitting with her book. "You look comfortable," he motioned for her legs covered in a blanket.

"I am," she smiled sweetly. "It's not quite summer yet, but too nice to be inside," she reached for his hand and made him sit down beside her. "Did I tell you how good you looked throwing that ball around," she batted her eyelids.

"Okay, what do you want?" he wondered.

"Me?" she looked innocently at him. "I was just thinking about lunch."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I have a plan," he reassured.

"What would I ever do without you?" she wondered.

"You'd starve," he leaned in and kissed her. "It looks like Whirlwind is feeling at home?"

"He's so low maintenance that pony," Mac smiled sweetly. "Some would call it a bargain."

"Yeah, if we had to buy a pony, he was the one," he chuckled. "Rose is happy."

"With a dog and a pony, what little girl wouldn't be happy?" she leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."

"I must really love you too since I agreed to buy a pony," he kissed her again. "Okay, lunch in twenty."

"You're the best," she called after him.

 **The next morning**

Mac took out the first load of cookies and put in another load before closing the oven. She heard the front door open and shut, and she could hear Max coming for the kitchen. She peeked out the window and saw Harm and Rose take the saddle off Whirlwind. Mac smiled. Harm was amazing with her, and she was becoming more trusting each day. It was hard to imagine the girl who clung to her in the beginning when she came to live with them.

"Morning Mom," Matthew smiled brightly.

"Good morning," Mac crouched down and scratched Max's ears. "You guys were up early."

"Dad and Max were going for a run, so I decided to join them. Rose took Whirlwind out and rode with us," Matthew headed for the fridge. "Breakfast?"

"I was thinking oatmeal with berries," Mac smiled as she watched him get what they needed. Her little boy was growing up.

"We need cinnamon," Matthew decided.

They prepared the meal together and soon the front door opened and shut. Rose and Harm walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Mac hugged Rose.

"Something smells good," Harm leaned in and kissed Mac softly.

"You need a shower handsome," Mac pointed to the cookies. "Cookies after breakfast."

"Aren't you the image of the perfect housewife," he teased.

"I forgot to wash my hands," Rose darted out of the kitchen.

"I'll just clean up," Harm too headed out of the kitchen.

Matthew took the casserole off the stove. "It's done."

"Thank you for helping out," Mac smiled sweetly. "You're so grown up."

Rose joined them. "Can I help with something?"

"I've got it," Matthew smiled. "Just sit down."

"Thanks," Rose took a seat.

"Did you have a nice ride," Sweetie?" Mac asked Rose.

"Whirlwind is so wonderful," Rose smiled widely. "I wish we could stay longer."

"Me too." Mac joined them by the table. "We'll bring him with us some other time too."

A few minutes later Harm joined them. It was always a dread leaving after a wonderful weekend. The weekend always seemed to go by so fast when they only had Friday through Sunday in Beallsville.

 **Later that day**

"The kitchen is squared away," Mac announced when Harm walked into the kitchen a little later in the day.

"Aren't you a good woman," he teased.

"No more cookies for you," Mac warned.

He chuckled. "Anyway, the car is ready. We should hit the road soon. We have to go by the stable with Whirlwind and make sure he settles okay."

"Look at you, being the responsible pony owner," she laughed softly. "He'll be fine. He's been on the road so much he's used to going back and forth between home and other locations."

I guess," Harm looked out the window. "He sure is making our girl happy."

Mac walked closer to the window and looked outside too and saw Rose by the fence with Whirlwind.

"Did you talk with Claire?" Harm wondered.

"I did. She's making us dinner," Mac turned and faced him.

Harm nodded. "Did you get the impression that Tim had been staying all weekend?"

Mac smiled. "Not at night. You know, if they're going to do anything it doesn't have to be at night."

"I know," he hesitated. "You don't think they are.. you know?"

"No, they decided to wait, remember?" she reached out and patted his chest softly. "Don't worry, Daddy. Although," she hesitated. "She will be moving out this fall, going to College and experiencing new things."

"Meeting new guys, you mean?" he let out a sigh. "Maybe one of our kids could stay little forever, huh?"

"It's not exactly how it works, honey," she smiled reassuringly. "I did get the impression that she and Tim won't break it off."

"Somehow that does make me feel better," he reached for a cookie. "These are really good."

"Yeah, they are," she chuckled. "Well, we're all packed and ready to go home."

"Let's get Whirlwind ready, and we can go," he leaned in and kissed her.

As he was about to end the kiss, she drew him closer and deepened it. When the kiss ended, he smiled. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Just being you," she pulled him closer. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her again.

 **Monday morning**

Harm whistled as he strode into his office. They had just finished the morning staff meeting, and he had a light day ahead of him, so he had decided to drive out to Blacksburg as soon as Matthew finished school and take Sarah for a spin. The weather was great for flying.

"Harm, Tom Johnson is here," Jennifer Coates held out a file. "This is the contracts sent over from that toy company, Dickson brothers."

Harm took the file. "They are merging with another company," he put it on his desk. "Tom is here?"

"Yes, he asked to talk with you," Jennifer shrugged. "He didn't say anything to me about what it was about."

"Okay, I have time," he sat down and checked his email. "Did Mac leave yet?"

"She did," Jennifer confirmed. "She asked me to remind you to check the fuel line properly."

Harm chuckled.

"I never get why that's so funny," Jennifer prepared to leave. "I'll send in Tom now."

Harm stood and headed for the door. "Tom?"

"Harm," Tom offered his hand. "Do you have the time?"

"I do," he motioned for Tom to come in. Mattie's father had come a long way since they first met. It was hard to imagine the miserable drunk he used to be.

"I've decided to sell Grace aviation," Tom sat down.

Harm rounded his desk and sat down. "Really?"

"I've worked hard, got it up and running after I bought it back, but it's time-consuming, and I'm not getting any younger. Mattie won't be taking over as we know," Tom smiled. "I've talked it over with her. She's the co-owner, and she agrees that it's time we sell. We get a good price for it too, so we'll be comfortable at least for the rest of my life."

Harm nodded. "Mattie didn't mention it."

"It's new. I wanted to have you look over the contract. It looks fine, but I wouldn't feel comfortable going through with it without your input," Tom hesitated. "I want to do this right. For Mattie. I've done my share of mistakes with her, and I want to leave her with something of value."

"Mattie is proud of what you've accomplished Tom," Harm reassured. "And of course, I'll take a look at the contract."

"I appreciate that," Tom smiled and started to stand. "I won't take up more of your time. I'll have the contract sent over."

Harm stood. "Do that, and I'll call you as soon as I've looked it over," he offered his hand.

"Thank you," Tom shook his hand and turned to leave.

 **Later that night**

"So why didn't Mattie tell me?" Harm wondered as he finished loading the dishwasher.

"She probably didn't think it was a big deal," Mac reasoned.

"But I would have expected her to ask me about looking over the contract," Harm pointed out.

"Tom asked you," Mac reasoned.

"But what if he didn't and just gone through with the deal? He would have lost a lot of money by overlooking that clause, giving away the equipment and planes. That's worth a lot of money you know," he hesitated. "I just would have expected Mattie to be more involved."

"Maybe she wanted to give her father a chance to do this his way," Mac reached for his hand. "She said it herself; Tom has done well since he bought the business back. She probably felt that he could handle this."

"I just expected her to…"

"Come running to Daddy," Mac smiled. "Mattie is very responsible."

"That's why I was surprised…"

"She wouldn't have let the sale go through without everything being triple checked," she tugged on his hand.

"I just…"

"They are both adults you know," she smiled.

"Will you let me finish a sentence?" he tried to sound annoyed, but he couldn't hide his smile.

"Sometimes it's best not to let you do that," she teased.

"You can be really annoying," he commented.

"I know," she moved into his embrace. "I have some work to do," she kissed him and released him.

He reached for his phone.

"Hey, this ripped jeans, casual t-shirt look is really working for you," she winked at him.

He chuckled. "Are you trying to distract me from calling Mattie?"

"I always had a thing for you in your jeans and leather jacket, the whole airplane thing is really very sexy," she continued.

"I'm still calling her," he warned as he put his phone to his ear.

"Fine, tell her I said hello," she rolled her eyes.

He chuckled. "We'll come back to me being sexy later," he winked at her.

"Promises, promises," she threw over her shoulder as she left the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

Harm found his wife crosslegged on the bed after he finished in the bathroom that night. That day's flight had been great, and both he and Matthew agreed that the flight had been too short. He slumped down on the bed and reached for his wife. He started kissing down her neck.

"Did you talk with Mattie?"

"I did," he confirmed as he moved the strap of her tank top aside. "She had been busy and meaning to call me, so she was glad that I called. She asked if Tom had talked with me, which I confirmed."

"I told you she had everything under control," Mac mumbled.

"You are very absent tonight," he complained. "I'm trying to get your attention here."

She chuckled. "I can feel that," she moved her neck a little to give him better access.

"What are you doing anyway? I thought you said you were done working for the night," he reminded her.

"I am, but Mr. Willis is after me about that divorce settlement. He wants it over with so that he can move on from wife number three. When did we get to be divorce lawyers anyway? I mean, is this really what we want to spend our time doing? Settling divorce number three because this guy has some weird sexual preferences."

"Is this going to turn into a conversation like the one we had after you tried to read that book? Fifty shades, something, was it?"

"It's just so provocative," she put her phone away and stood. "If Mr. Grey were a bum living on the street, he would be a psycho, but just because he's rich and handsome, it's glorified. What is wrong with women? And why are men such dirtbags?"

He watched her retreat to the bathroom. He chuckled as he got comfortable in bed and reached for his phone to check his email. Work was busy at the moment, but they were on top of things. They were happy that business was good, the firm was a constant success for them.

"Were you deliberately provoking me?"

He turned his focus towards the bathroom door and smiled sheepishly. "Nah…"

"Yes you did," she accused as she neared the bed. "Anyway," she moved over him.

"Want me to tie you to the bed?" he joked as he pulled her closer.

"I thought you liked the use of my hands," she threw back.

He flipped them over. "Damn straight I do."

"God, I love you," she pulled him closer.

 **Later**

"Honey," Harm moved a little and ran his hand down her back.

"Huh?" she mumbled tiredly.

"Before, when you talked about the type of cases we take on," he continued.

She rearranged herself on his chest. "What about it?"

"You don't agree with the type of clients we have?" he wondered.

"Harm, I was just blowing off steam," she moved to a sitting position and reached for her sleep tee, moving it over her head and got out of bed. "I had the longest day today, with so many frustrating people coming by my office," she headed for the bathroom.

Harm stretched lazily. "Business is good, we could be more selective about our clients," he called after her."

"Harm," she peaked out, her toothbrush in her hand. "I don't have to like every one of my clients. Wanting to beat someone across the head is part of the job," she smirked. "And yes, business is good."

"What did Charlie Davenport want today?" he continued.

Mac hesitated, disappeared into the bathroom, then emerged a few minutes later. "He wants me appointed."

"Again?" Harm hesitated. "What did you say this time?"

Mac slipped into bed and smiled when he reached for her and drew her closer. "The same as last time. It's an honor, but I have other priorities."

"You're an excellent judge," he ran his hand up and down her back.

"I appreciate that, but I'm slowing down, remember?" she lifted her head to look at him. "I've been a judge, and I've enjoyed it, but I like my flexible hours, being my own boss is exactly what I want right now. In the fall I won't have more than one course at the University, and I'll let the junior attorneys work their asses off so that I can spend more time with my babies," she smiled sweetly.

Harm laughed softly. "Your big babies."

She nodded. "I like being my own boss," she leaned in and kissed him. "I get to spend more time with you too."

"Always an upside," he kissed her deeply. "I need my beauty sleep now," he pushed her away and got out of bed, slipping on his boxers. After relieving himself and having some water, he got back into bed and pulled his wife close. "Good night beautiful."

"Good night," she kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you more," he kissed her head and soon they were fast asleep.

 **Two days later**

"Everything looks as it should," Harm handed the documents over to Tom.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Harm," Tom stood. "Mattie is grateful too. Just send me the bill."

"No, I won't send a bill," Harm stood.

"I must insist," Tom hesitated. "You've already done too much for me."

Harm offered his hand. "Let me know if I can do anything more."

Tom shook his hand. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. Mattie seems to be doing great," Harm smiled.

"I'm so proud of that girl. She has her mother's brain," Tom hesitated. "Well, I better be off."

"I'll see you around," Harm watched him go, then reached for his briefcase. "It was getting late."

"Did my wife leave already?" he asked his assistant when he reached the front desk.

"Rose has Whirlwind today," Nina smiled. "Matthew is riding with the Spencers from soccer. You are in charge of dinner."

Harm nodded. "The kids will love the fish I'm making."

"It's good for them," Nina stood. "I'm heading home as well."

"I'll follow you out," Harm held the door open. "You know something. Today has been a good day. I got stuff done."

"It's been busy lately, but everyone is putting in the hours, no complaints," Nina waited for Harm to lock the door. "I've worked in my share of firms, but this is by far the best job I've had. Makes me sorry that I'm getting older."

"You won't retire quite yet I hope," Harm looked worried.

"Please, you wouldn't last a day without me," Nina chuckled.

"It's the truth," Harm held her car door open for her. "Drive carefully."

"I always do," Nina smiled. "You too."

Harm nodded. "See you tomorrow then." His phone rang as he got into the car. "Mattie?"

"Hi, Dad. Did everything work out with the contract?"

"It's all good," Harm reassured.

"Super. You are the best."

"I try," Harm started the car. "Are you doing good? Not working too hard I hope?"

"I'm going on a humanitarian assignment over the weekend. I'm excited about it. Other than that, things are great."

"I hope it's nothing dangerous, but you can handle it."

"I'm on top of things. Should be three days to a week then I'm back here," Mattie reassured.

"I'm heading home. Let's talk before you leave, huh?"

"Absolutely. Bye."

Harm put the car in gear and headed home.

 **Later**

"How was soccer?" Harm asked his son as they prepared dinner.

"It was okay," Matthew shrugged. "Nicholas is ego, he never kicks the ball to anyone, just dribbling around until he loses the ball and the other team scores. It's frustrating. Ben got really angry and pushed Nicholas into the ground and sat on him. Coach John had to pull them apart, twice. After that, they had to play on the same team for the rest of practice."

"Action on the field, huh?" Harm ruffled Matthew's hair.

"Nicholas thinks he is Ronaldo," Matthew smiled. "So, Dad, fish?"

"It's good for us, son," Harm smiled. "You need it with all your activities. Maybe you should cut out one sport?"

"I can handle it, Dad," Matthew reassured. "I don't know what I'd give up anyway. Maybe soccer. That would give me more time to go skateboard."

"It's something to think about," Harm looked up when Mac and Rose appeared in the doorway. "Hi, there."

"Hi," Mac smiled and headed over.

"For you," Harm pointed to the vase with roses on the counter.

"Roses?" she looked questioningly at him. "What's the occasion?"

"Just because I love you," he smiled sweetly.

Mac rounded the counter and kissed him. "I love you too."

Harm hugged her close. "How was Whirlwind?"

"He's good. Mom lent a horse, and we rode together," Rose smiled.

"It was fun," Mac let her husband go. "We better get cleaned up," she hugged Matthew. "How was your day?"

"The usual. School was boring, soccer was pretty cool," Matthew shrugged.

"How did the math test go?" she wondered.

"Pretty good I think," Matthew finished the salad. "You better get ready, dinner is almost finished."

"Come on Rose," Mac headed out of the kitchen.

 **Later**

After dinner, they enjoyed some tea out on the back porch while Matthew and Rose played around with Max. Mac still couldn't believe that Harm had made her into a tea drinker. She had found some she enjoyed, and she had cut back on coffee drastically. Her headaches had disappeared completely.

"So, Rose wants to play soccer," Harm asked.

"Yup. Some of the girls are doing it, and she wants to fit in," Mac shrugged. "She'll probably join for a few times and decide that it's not for her. If she's sticking with it, it means that we have to drive every third time."

"Okay," he scribbled something down in his planner. "Hopefully she'll decide that her schedule is already full and drop it."

"Agreed," Mac chuckled.

"Have you heard from Claire today?" Harm wondered.

"I got a text. She's with Tim at the youth club," Mac sipped her tea. "We should get used to this," she motioned for Matthew and Rose."

"Graduation is coming up," Harm hesitated. "I feel old."

Mac laughed softly. "You?"

"Yes, me," he chuckled. "Well, you keep me young."

She smiled sweetly. "We're a good team."

"We sure are," he reached for her hand and kissed it.


	13. Chapter 13

**One week later**

Harm walked into the youth club and looked around. He saw some teens he coached in basketball and offered a nod and a smile. They looked busy with homework. He waived to Claire who was on stage instructing someone. She had been working hard to get everything ready for the show. He crossed the room and peaked into the next room, stopping and leaning against the doorframe. Mac was busy with her self-defense class, and he smiled. He loved her in full marine mode.

"Okay, that's it for today," she noticed him and smiled. "Unless Harm would like to take me on?"

Harm pushed off the doorframe. "Nah, I'll pass," he smiled sheepishly.

"Good decision," she walked over to him. "I feel strong enough to fight a bear."

"The bear wouldn't even know what hit him," he chuckled. "Are you having fun?"

"I totally do," she kissed him softly. "What are you doing here?"

"My meeting ended early, so I decided to see if you wanted to pick up some take-out with me?" he reached for her bag. "And Claire texted me to ask if I could pick you up because she got invited out to eat with some friend's and wanted the car."

"It was nice of her to think of me," Mac smiled as he took her hand in his.

"Did you get those tickets arranged for our San Diego trip?" Harm wondered.

"I did, we'll be leaving as scheduled. Trish seemed happy about us visiting," Mac turned her focus to Claire who walked up to her.

"I need the keys," Claire held her hand out.

Mac handed them over, then stopped before putting them into her hand. "Where are you going?"

"Just out to dinner," Claire shrugged. "I'll be home early."

"This is not a good neighborhood…"

"Mom, I'm not going to walk anywhere on my own around here, and besides, we're not going to some dumping ground for criminals. I'll be fine," Claire grabbed the keys. "Don't worry."

"As if that will ever happen," Harm commented.

"Just be careful, and use your head," Mac warned.

"Mom, I'm eighteen," Claire reminded her.

"I know, but serial killers, gang members and other dangerous people wandering around doesn't care about your age," Mac argued. "And now that you're all independent and wandering around on your own I need to trust that you're careful."

"I am. See you later," Claire hugged her Mom and headed back on stage.

Mac let out a sigh.

"Let's go," Harm headed for the door.

In the car, he turned to his wife as he stopped for a red light. "Our daughter seems very grown up lately, huh?"

"Very," Mac put her phone away.

"I guess it's a good thing," he shrugged as he let the car move again. "Right?"

"Right," Mac knew she didn't sound very convincing.

He let out a sigh. "The traffic is hardly moving at all."

"No point getting worked up," Mac smiled. "Long day?"

"Aren't they all?" he mumbled.

"What's up?" she wondered.

"The Gilmore case," he stopped at another red light. "My investigation isn't going anywhere."

"What about the police?" she wondered.

"They think they have their man," he didn't look convinced.

"You have a plan," she assumed.

"I think I can knock one out of the park," he looked convinced now. "In the courtroom, I can get my client off. That smug little Detective won't know what hit him."

"You do have a way of making people look stupid on the stand," she smiled teasingly. "What's your problem with the Detective anyway?"

"He's so full of himself, so sure that my client is guilty when he hasn't even looked into the possibility that there was a third person in that apartment when the shooting started. Yes, my client fled the scene, but who wouldn't when someone opens fire?"

"Most people would, she agreed. "About this weekend…"

"Matthew, Rose and I have a plan," Harm reassured.

"I'm sure you do," Mac chuckled. "I was just letting you know that I forgot that I promised Jenn I'd watch the kids' while she and Victor went to that concert on Saturday night. Which means that…"

"Matthew and I will be on kid duty until you get back from Baltimore," Harm chuckled. "It's fine. I think we can handle that."

"Jenn will be eternally grateful," Mac smiled.

"We have them until Sunday I assume?" Harm looked hesitant. "What about…"

"You have to drop Rose off at the stable," Mac reassured.

"But she…"

"She won't be there alone. Mrs. Jacobs will stay with her and Carly and drop Rose off at home when they finish. Probably around 12.00," Mac smiled.

"Matthew and I should be back by then," he smiled. "Sometimes you could let me finish my sentences."

"It saves time," she teased.

 **Friday**

Mac sipped shut her suitcase. She was staying overnight in Baltimore with Claire because Claire's debate team from school were meeting other teams in a competition Saturday morning. She realized that this was the last time she went on something like this with Claire since she was graduating High School and was going to College in the fall.

"Are we ready?" Claire peaked into the master bedroom.

"Yes," Mac smiled. "I can't believe this is the last time we do this."

"You sound sad," Claire was surprised.

Mac shrugged. "I guess. It's just another reminder that you're all grown up."

"It's a good thing. You'll have your weekends for other things now. Like," Claire looked thoughtful. "Actually, you still have Matthew and Rose so it'll still be years before you're off the hook."

Mac smiled. "That makes me feel better."

Claire turned to leave. "Come one; we have to go. I need to go over my notes tonight, so I don't want to arrive too late."

Mac took her suitcase. "Coming."

As they descended the stairs, Harm joined them. "Drive carefully, and stay out of trouble."

"I have Mom, what kind of trouble could I get into?" Claire wanted to know.

"Actually, I was talking to Mom," he leaned in and kissed his wife. "Stay out of bad neighborhoods."

"I'll try," she smiled. "I'll be home around dinnertime tomorrow. Do you think you can hold down the fort until then?"

"Jennifer and Victor are dropping the kids' off around 1400, that should give me enough time to influence them to join the Navy before you get home," he smiled sweetly.

"As if Victor would let that happen," Mac kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you more," he hugged her close.

"Enough, we need to get going," Claire said impatiently.

The said goodbye to Rose and Matthew, and soon they were on their way.

 **Later**

Mac and Claire had been out for dinner with Claire's teammates and their family members. Now they were heading back to the hotel so that Claire could look over her notes before bedtime. Mac had prepared and brought a book to read while Claire indulged in her notes. Mac couldn't count how many of these she had been to with Claire on. Spelling Bee's, and debate competitions, piano recitals, ballet, and choir. Watching the kids grow up was truly the best experience of her life.

Back at the hotel, Claire sat on the bed with her notes, her earphones on. Mac found her phone and called her husband.

"Hi there."

"Hi," Mac stretched out on the bed. "How's it going?"

"Good. We had dinner, and now the kids have retreated in their rooms. I'm getting some work out of the way," Harm leaned back in his chair.

"Some Friday night," Mac teased.

Harm chuckled. "How about you?"

"We've been out to dinner. Now we're back at the hotel. Claire is looking over her notes, and I brought a book."

"Our girl is prepared and then some as always?" Harm assumed.

Mac chuckled. "Pretty much, yeah."

They talked for a while longer before Harm handed the phone over to Rose, then Matthew.

"Did we buy chocolate?"

Mac put her phone away and noticed that Claire was looking at her.

"I'm done," Claire put her notes away. "I know everything now."

Mac handed over the chocolate bar. "Dad says hi."

"He has texted me three times since we arrived," Claire leaned back against the headboard.

Mac smiled. "Of course he has. He's a good dad."

"Tim has texted ten times," Claire rolled her eyes.

"That's cute. He cares," Mac took a bite of her chocolate. "But you don't think so? You think it's too much?"

"A little, yes. He's been like that lately," Claire hesitated. "He's jealous."

"Of whom?" Mac wondered.

"Marcus," Claire admitted. "He's cute and all, but not my type. He asked me out and ever since Tim heard that he's been… You know…"

"Texting and calling a lot?" Mac assumed. "He just knows what he's got and wants to make sure you know he's invested."

"He should know that I am very invested by now. Anyway, that other thing at school. My trouble with Veronica. I sorted it out," Claire looked clever.

Mac hesitated. "What did you do?"

"I overheard her talking with a friend about how a guy filmed them having sex and that he threatened to share the video around school if she didn't agree to do it again. It happened at a party, and apparently, she was really drunk. Anyway, I told Tim, and he sent over a video that was actually a virus, and when the guy opened the video, his phone went all bye bye. Tim hacked into the guy's computer and went through his files; it turned out that the guy is a bit of a creep, so Tim made sure that he lost all his files," Claire noticed her mother's look. "What?"

"Hacking is a criminal offense," Mac pointed out.

"How do you fight evil? Besides, it can't be traced back to Tim. He's a genius," Claire reassured. "Veronica was so happy she now worships me. Veronica told the guy that she had hired someone to make the video go away and he was furious but backed off when she threatened to call the police. He probably has other things he didn't want them to find out about. Some people are just destined to end up in the criminal justice system aren't they?"

"I don't know about that, but some people make bad choices. Let's hope this guy learned something," Mac didn't look convinced. "So how smart is Tim anyway?"

"When it comes to computers and everything with technology, he's as brilliant as they come. Colleges are after him, offering scholarships. He can pick from the best tech colleges in the country," Claire let out a sigh. "Which will take him far away from me in the fall."

"I'm sorry," Mac reached out and took her daughter's hand. "Life sucks, huh?"

Claire smiled. "Totally."

They laughed. "Okay, so about what Tim did," Mac sobered up.

"You don't have to say it. You don't approve, and I get it, but I still think that we sometimes have to fight evil with whatever means we have available. Because, Mom, the world out there, it's crazy and ugly," Claire pointed out.

"It's hard to argue with you about that," Mac agreed and hugged her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Saturday night**

The house was quiet as Mac let herself in after dropping Claire off at Tim's place. Claire's team had won the competition, and the girls got to take yet another trofè home. Mac heard voices in the kitchen and headed there. Harm had Logan on his arm, stirring the sauce with the other. Matthew and Alice were by the table playing chess.

"Mom!" Matthew greeted her.

"Aunty Sarah," Alice greeted her, smiling a toothless smile. She had proudly brought her two front teeth to show that she had finally lost the two that had been loose for so long.

"Hi guys," Mac smiled and went over and hugged Alice than Matthew.

"Hi, beautiful," Harm smiled warmly.

"I see you're managing just fine without me," she teased. "I should leave more often…"

Harm chuckled and kissed her softly. "I missed you."

"Hi Logan," Mac took the two-year-old from her husband and got a big hug.

"Aunty Sarah, we makin pizza," Logan smiled widely.

"Sounds good," Mac kissed her husband again. "I missed you too. I take it everything is going great here?"

"Yup, everything is under control," Harm reassured. "Rose is out back with Max."

"Let's go see, Logan," Mac brought the boy with her.

"Mom!" Rose came running over with Max on her heels.

Mac put Logan down and hugged Rose. "Hi, guys. Have you been a good boy looking out for

everyone, Max?" she patted the eager dog.

"Dad's making pizza," Rose smiled. "Whirlwind was great today."

"That's great, honey. You look so happy," Mac put her arm around Rose's shoulder.

"I am," Rose took Logan's hand. "Come on, let's see if pizza is ready. Afterward, I'll read you a book."

Mac watched them leave and smiled. It was good to be home.

 **Later**

Mac took the round and looked in on the kids. Alice was fast asleep in Rose's room on the mattress. The girl followed Rose around everywhere, and Rose seemed to enjoy being the older child for once. Mac turned and walked over to Matthew's room. He was sleeping soundly.

Back in the master bedroom, she found her husband in bed reading a book. Logan was sleeping in the portable crib by their bed.

"It's been a while since we had a toddler in our room," she moved the sheet a little up the boy's body and smiled.

"Jenn said that he usually sleeps all night and wakes up at 0530," Harm put his book down.

"We should get some sleep then," Mac chuckled. "I remember Matthew's early morning period. You were a mess."

"I was on active duty, and I was trying to be a good husband by letting you sleep a little longer at least a few days a week," he pointed out.

She chuckled and slipped into the bathroom. A little later she slipped into bed and snuggled into his arms. Harm smiled and kissed her head before he turned the page and continued reading. He finished the chapter before putting the book away.

"It's good to be home," Mac mumbled tiredly from her place in his arms.

"I never sleep well when you're not here," he kissed her forehead. "So, Claire did well?"

"Brought home another trophy," Mac chuckled. "Do you think she'll have time for us when she has taken over the world?"

"Probably not," he laughed softly. "I remember her first spelling bee. The other kids didn't know what hit them. She was excellent but so humble when she got first place. She always was very humble."

"Unlike Nathan, who would use any chance to rub it in when he won something," Mac remembered.

"But that's sports, it's different," Harm argued. "And, he outgrew it."

"He sure did, but he has that flyboy ego in place already, so he should make a fine aviator," Mac let out a sigh. "I'm not sure I love that idea though."

"We need good aviators," Harm reasoned. "You're a mom; you're supposed to worry. Our kids will go out and do their things the way they want to, all we can do is hope they'll be alright. It's the hardest part of parenting."

Mac lifted her head off his chest and studied him. "When did you become so wise?"

"I always was, you just never listened," he chuckled.

"Right," she didn't look convinced. "I'm glad I have you as my partner. I can handle anything with you by my side."

"Right back at you," he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you more," she kissed him again.

He wrapped her in his arms. "Good night."

"Good night," she relaxed into his arms.

 **The next day**

"I sent the kids outside before they mess up the house completely," Harm smiled. "I think Matthew has Logan so excited he'll be on a high for days."

"Jenn and Victor will love that," Mac chuckled and put the lettuce in the bowl. "Lunch is almost ready."

"Let's give the kids a little more time outside," Harm suggested as he leaned in and kissed her. "When will Claire be home?"

"Studying for finals with Kim so probably not until tonight," Mac followed him out back. "It's girls versus boys."

"And a dog," Harm chuckled as Max moved the soccer ball towards Logan with his snout. He turned towards his wife. "I've hardly seen Claire lately."

"Yeah, she's busy. Too busy I think," Mac hesitated. "This project she's got going at the youth center is admirable, but I'm not sure now is the best time for it."

"I agree, but she won't hear of it," he shrugged. "By the school year is over she'll fall down from exhaustion, and she doesn't have a vacation planned. Just work."

Mac nodded. "We need to set her down and have a little chat."

"We do," Harm agreed. "And I need to have a chat to her and Tim about his extracurricular activity. I get why he did it, but it's a serious offense. He could end up ruining a very promising future."

"Even if he's doing something good?" Mac questioned. "I know what you're saying, and I agree, but he did do something good for someone."

"I think that Veronica should have taken it to the police and let them handle this. Taking the law into their own hands…" he noticed the look she offered.

"Okay, fine, I shouldn't talk," he smiled.

"When it comes to taking the law into your own hands, you are the master," she chuckled.

Harm nodded. "I'm still going to have a talk with Tim."

"I think that's a good idea," Mac reached out and took his hand. "You are my hero, you know."

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah?" he drew her into his arms and hugged her.

She nodded. "You are the best."

"That's a lot of compliments," he chuckled. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Nothing special, just being you," she leaned back. "And now we need to get the kids fed."

He kissed her softly. "Yes, ma'am."

 **Later that night**

Harm put his book down when he heard the front door open and shut. He stood to greet his oldest daughter. It was time to have a little talk with her.

"Claire, will you come here?" he motioned for the couch.

"Am I in trouble or something?" she slumped down on the couch. "Mom told you about what Tim did? It was no big deal, and he won't do it again. Mom already reprimanded me."

"Fine, but I still want to remind you that hacking is a criminal offense…"

"I know Dad. Chill. We know it wasn't a good idea," Claire started to stand. "Am I dismissed?"

Harm waived her down again. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," she sat down. "Busy, but that's as expected."

"Anything I can do to help?" he wondered.

"Nah, it's up to me now. You don't have to worry about me, Dad," Claire smiled. "I've got this."

Harm nodded. "Okay, but you'd let me know if you need me?"

"Of course," she stood. "I better get some sleep. Busy week ahead of me," she waited for him to stand then hugged him.

"Let's do something together soon," Harm suggested.

Claire smiled. "I'd like that. I'll pencil you in," she joked, then noticed the look from her father. "I'm kidding; I'm not that busy."

Harm chuckled. "You know I'm proud of you, right?"

"I do, Dad," she hugged him again. "I love you."

Harm felt his eyes water. "I love you too, Princess."

"You won't get sentimental now, will you?" Claire wondered.

"Just a little. It's a Daddy's prerogative," he smiled. "Good night."

"Good night," Claire smiled and headed upstairs.

He noticed his wife looking at him from the entrance to the kitchen. "I'm really proud of that girl, you know."

Mac smiled. "I know. You need a hug?"

"Yeah, a big one," he chuckled by his own silliness.

Mac walked over and hugged him.

"It's hard to let go," he admitted.

"I know," she agreed.

"But she's in control, and she'll do great," he leaned back to look at her. "She's amazing. She's all you."

Mac smiled. "I don't know; she got a few things from you too. Come on, let's go to bed."

He took her hand. "I'll just finish my book. I'm almost done."

"Okay," she kissed him. "See you soon."


	15. Chapter 15

**Friday, one week later**

Harm locked his office and headed for Mac's office and peeked inside. She was typing furiously on the computer while talking on the phone. He held his arm up and pointed to the watch. She nodded.

"Okay, Mrs. Wilson, we can talk again on Monday. The hearing isn't until Monday after that, so we do have time to deal with everything next week. Personally, I think you have a good case. I'll talk to you then. Bye."

"Mac, we should be on our way," Harm tried not to look impatient as she continued typing.

"I know," she started to stand. "I just had to answer that email. It was one of my students. They have their final exam next week, so the stress level is pretty high."

Harm nodded. "I remember finals," he reached for her bag. "Is this one coming with us?"

"No, it's my gym bag. I have my suitcase in the car next to yours," she reminded him.

"Just trying to be helpful," he smiled sweetly.

"I'm done," she shut her computer down and rounded her desk. "And you are so helpful. Thank you. If you hadn't come up with that idea for the trial I'm preparing for my client would be in custody still. You are brilliant."

"I aim to please," he reached for her hand. "Come on, let's go."

"We're out of here," Mac told Jennifer.

"Have a great weekend," Jennifer smiled. "I'll make sure that deposition is on your desk Monday morning," she reassured.

"Thanks, Jenn," Mac managed to say as Harm hushed her out the door.

"You are a very busy woman, honey," Harm chuckled as he took her hand again as they walked to the car.

"Don't I know it. This week has been a mess," she took a deep breath. "But now I'm ready to relax."

Harm smiled. "Let's get the kids and get to the airport."

"Did I remember to remind Claire to water my flowers?" she reached for her phone as she entered the car.

"Mac, you wrote a note for her," he chuckled. "Relax."

"I just need to…"

He took her phone. "Nope, it can wait until Monday."

"But.."

"Monday," he held the phone up. "I will throw this in the ocean when we get to San Diego."

Mac slumped down in her seat. "Fine. You are so…"

"So?" he wondered.

She smiled. "Amazing."

He handed her phone back. "You are a lucky woman."

"I am, I could do much worse husband wise," she smiled sweetly.

He drove off. "Weekend away, here we come."

 **Saturday**

Trish was happy to have them visit. She had made a huge dinner for their arrival the previous night, and Mattie accompanied by Alex had joined them. Mattie and Alex looked happy, and they announced that they were moving in together,

On Saturday morning they had taken their rental car and drove to see Mattie and Alex's new place. They had gotten the key the previous day and had started moving their things. The place was a mess at the moment. It was a two bedroom so Matthew announced that the next time he came to visit he'd stay with Mattie and Alex.

A little later they drove Trish around so that she could do some errands. Trish took them to a fancy lunch before they took the kids to La Jolla underwater park. The kids were ecstatic when they drove home.

Back at the house Harm suggested that he'd take the car and get what they needed for that night's dinner.

"We could make something on the grill?" he suggested.

"The kids and I are ordering in; you have other plans," Trish said.

"I do?" Harm suddenly realized that Mac had left them without telling where she went.

"You do," Trish smiled. "I have no idea what, but Sarah has a plan."

"Okay then," Harm hesitated as he wondered what his wife was up to. "You'll be fine with the kids then?"

"Absolutely," Trish reassured. "We'll order whatever they want and watch tv. Ice cream for dessert, of course."

"Sounds like the kids will be well taken care of," he chuckled.

"You look good son," Trish put her arm through his.

"Thanks, Mom, I do feel great," he smiled. "I've been following Doctor's orders and Mac's," he chuckled. "I'm getting too old to get shot."

"Stay out of trouble from now on," Trish warned him. "I'm too old to get phone calls about my son being shot."

"Yes, mother," he promised.

"You and Sarah seem to be doing okay," Trish smiled. "It warms a mother's heart to see her son so happy."

"We are happy," Harm agreed. "Life is good."

"Good to hear," Trish let out a happy sigh. "I love having you guys here. I miss Claire though. She must be busy?"

"Very," Harm smiled proudly."She's doing so well."

"She takes the time to call me once or twice each week even when she's busy," Trish hesitated. "You know, I never thought I'd be happy after Frank died, but it turns out that life goes on. I have my friend's, Mattie is stopping by every week. That Alex is so good for her. I have a great feeling about him."

"I do too," Harm agreed. "And I'm glad you're doing so well."

"I have a wonderful family. Even if we don't see each other every day, I appreciate all the phone calls, and the visits when you can," Trish put her arm around her son. "You've raised good kids, Harm. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom," Harm smiled sheepishly. "I've had good role models growing up."

Trish hugged him. "Now, I must see what Matthew and Rose are up to. You go find your wife."

Harm nodded. "I will. I'm curious about what she's got up her sleeve."

"Only one way to find out," Trish smiled secretively.

Harm went to look for his wife and found her in their bedroom. Trish had gotten some work done to the house after she moved in, and now there was a bedroom with a bathroom in the spacious attic. It had a huge window overlooking the street, the ocean barely visible on the horizon. Now they could all stay at her house when they visited.

"What are you up to?" he wondered.

"Just getting a blanket," she took a big blanket out of the closet. "Your Mom said it was up here?"

"My question still stands," he stepped fully into the room.

She smiled sweetly. "Have some faith, honey."

He watched her walk past him, and he followed her. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen where she grabbed a big basket.

"Come on," she headed out of the kitchen again, crossed the living room and walked towards the entrance.

"Are we going out?" he wondered. "A picnic?"

"Yup," she headed towards the car. "Come on."

He closed the door and followed her with a slight smile on his face.

They drove for about an hour to one of those secluded beaches he didn't even know that she knew about because it was mostly locals who knew where they were.

"Let's go," she smiled as she locked the car. "You can carry the basket."

He took it from her, then reached for her hand. "How long have you been planning this for?"

"Not long," she smiled sweetly.

They walked down a narrow path, and suddenly the terrain opened up, and the ocean lay ahead of them. There wasn't a soul to be seen, the only sounds coming from the ocean as it moved against the shore.

Mac put the blanket down and waited for Harm to put the basket down. "So, what do you think?"

"I think it was a great idea," he smiled. "What did I do to deserve this? Or is it to soften the blow when you tell me that you're running off with the gardener?"

She laughed. "The guy who came to plant those rose bushes? He was too young and besides, he had nothing on you."

"Good to know," he smiled. "So what did I do to deserve this then?"

She shrugged. "Nothing special, just being you."

He studied her face, her big brown eyes sparkling with happiness. She was so beautiful. "You are so beautiful. It takes my breath away," he moved his hand behind her back and drew her closer. "I'm a lucky man."

"I'm the lucky one. For having you in my life. It's hard to put into words how much I love you. How much you mean to me," she moved her arms around his neck. "I feel so blessed."

"I love you," he leaned in and kissed her softly. "This is great. I wish I would have thought of this."

"It's beautiful out here," she kissed him again. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

He chuckled. "When aren't you?" he let her go. "So, what did you bring?"

She sat down and opened the basket, taking out a bag.

"Burgers?" he questioned as he sat down.

"For me," she handed him another bag.

He peeked inside. "Shrimp salad," he chuckled. "Like the first time you bought me dinner."

She nodded. "You remember?"

"It was the first time I got you into bed with me," he teased.

"You were so full of yourself," she accused.

"You didn't exactly back down," he teased. "Works for me, wasn't that what you said?"

"I wasn't exactly scared that you'd take advantage. I was so in the friend zone," she offered a sweet smile.

"You were the most beautiful woman I'd ever shared a meal with in my bed," he offered a sexy grin. "Still is."

"Do Sailors really get away with lines like that?" she wondered.

He chuckled. "Not with Marines apparently."

"Well, you got this Marine," she laughed.

Harm sobered up. "Lucky me."

She nodded. "Almost fourteen years."

He smiled. "If you keep arranging romantic dates like this, we'll last at least fourteen more."

She leaned in and kissed him. "That's the plan."


	16. Chapter 16

**Two weeks later**

May was soon coming to an end. The weather was getting warmer as the days flew by. Mattie had taken the weekend and come home. Nathan too. They had all gathered under the same roof again, something that happened more seldom these days.

"Mom," Claire walked into the kitchen. "Look what I found when I was looking through the closet in the basement for clothes to wear at that eighties party," she held a box in one hand a picture in the other. "It's a news article clipping of you and George Clooney in a marine corps uniform."

Mac turned from her task. "Oh, I didn't know that box existed still."

Mattie closed the fridge and walked over to Claire. "He's handsome."

Mac smiled. "That's Colonel John Farrow. I served under him a long time ago. We were involved for a little while, I was rotating out at the time, but still, it was inappropriate. A youthful indiscretion that I regret," she reached for the article. "Ah, yeah I remember this. John got some heat after publicly criticizing how the investigation of a sexual assault by a US service member was handled. JAG took some heat over that. It was one of the things that inspired me to go to law school."

"I can't believe you had an affair with Geoge Clooney's twin," Claire reached for another picture. "Wow, is this you?"

Mac nodded. "I was seventeen," she reached for the picture.

"You look like a model," Mattie reached for the picture. "Who took that picture?"

"A friend," Mac let out a sigh. "He was killed in a robbery. Chris ended up in jail for the same robbery."

"Your husband, Chris?" Mattie reached for another picture. "Is this you and your parent's?"

"Yeah," Mac studied the picture. "I remember the day that was taken. "I had just turned eight."

"You were cute," Claire smiled. "With all the freckles."

Mac laughed softly. "I hated them. I always got them in the summer. I outgrew them."

There are a lot of clippings here," Mattie said and took a bunch out of the box.

"My Dad cut them out of newspapers and kept them. I got them when he died," Mac admitted.

"He was proud of you," Claire assumed.

"Yeah," Mac went back to her task of making lunch.

"How's lunch coming?" Harm stepped into the kitchen. "We're starving."

"A little bit longer," Mac smiled.

"Mom used to date George Clooney's twin brother," Mattie said.

Harm looked at the news article Mattie was holding up. "Ah, John Farrow."

"Look, here's one with dad too," Claire held up a clipping. "Major Sarah Mackenzie joins JAG in Washington."

Harm smiled and peaked over Claire's shoulder. "I bet the Admiral regretted having both of us in his command at one time or another."

"Hey, I was the only one who could keep you in line," Mac argued.

Harm laughed. "Man, we argued over that first case, remember?" He reached for the picture of Mac as a teenager. "I don't think I ever saw this before."

"Mom was seventeen," Mattie said.

"The guy who took it was killed in an armed robbery," Claire added.

"Mark always walked around snapping pictures of everyone. He wanted to be a professional photographer, but then Chris got him into more and more trouble, and he got killed," Mac looked thoughtful. "I haven't thought about him in years. He was sweet, nothing like Chris."

"You were beautiful," Harm held the picture up. "You must have had boys running after you."

"I did break a few hearts when I married Chris," Mac admitted with a shrug.

"Is this Chris?" Mattie held up a picture of Mac with Chris.

Mac nodded. "Yeah."

"He was hot," Claire smirked.

"He really was," Mac agreed and chuckled.

"Dad you wouldn't have a chance back then," Mattie teased.

Harm put the picture he was holding back in the box. "Are you kidding, I wouldn't even dare approach someone looking like your mom when I was a teenager."

"Do you have a box like this, Dad?" Claire wondered.

Harm hesitated. "Yeah, somewhere stored away probably. If it hasn't been thrown away."

"I'm going to go look in the basement. I still haven't found any clothes for tonight," Claire smiled.

"I'm coming with you," Mattie put the pictures back in the box. "Dad, help mom with lunch, will you?" she added.

Harm nodded and walked over to his wife.

"Hey girls, remember that the cool and handsome guy on a Harley probably is more fun in theory than in real life," Mac warned them.

"Don't worry; I'm sticking to my geek," Claire smirked.

"I already have the handsome fireman, so I'm good," Mattie said and walked out of the kitchen following her sister.

Mac chuckled. "You can make the salad."

"Yes, ma'am," Harm smiled sweetly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about when that picture was taken. Mark was a nice guy, and he really wasn't the type to rob a store. That was all Chris," Mac hesitated. "I was so angry at Chris for bringing him along. I didn't talk to Chris until he came back here. I guess I felt guilty about Mark. I should have warned him about Chris. Although, I really thought Chris had changed. Silly teenage girl thought she had changed the bad guy."

"Guy's like Chris don't care about who gets hurt," Harm reminded her. "It wasn't your fault, Mac."

"I know," she smiled. "I just wish I could go back to teenage me and tell her to get it together."

Harm nodded. "Odds are that the teenage girl wouldn't have listened anyway."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Mac walked over to him. "What have you been up to anyway?"

Harm smiled. "I fixed the sprinkler system for the garden."

"You're so handy to have around," Mac smiled sweetly.

Harm chuckled. "It's good to know that I still have a use."

"Oh, I have plenty of things I could use you for," she smiled. "But first we need to feed the kids."

Harm looked thoughtful. "I hope they don't find that box down there. I'm not sure my kids should know too much about what I was up to as a kid."

Mac chuckled.

 **Later that day**

Claire had found Harm's box and taken it upstairs. She ended up looking through it with Mattie.

"Look, we found Dad's box," Mattie held up a picture to show Mac who walked into the kitchen with groceries after running some errands. "This looks like you, but it doesn't."

Mac put the groceries down and looked at the picture. "That's Harm and Diane."

"Diane?" Claire wondered.

"Yeah, Dad told me about her once. She died right?" Mattie held up a newspaper clipping and handed it to Claire.

"She was murdered," Mac explained as she started putting away groceries. "Did you ask your father if it was okay that you looked through that?"

"Yeah, kinda," Claire shrugged. "I think it's fascinating that you guys used to have a life."

"Because we don't have a life now?" Mac was amused.

Claire smiled. "It's just fascinating that Dad used to fly planes and that you used to live in Japan."

"And that we both once were teenagers?" Mac chuckled.

"Yeah," Claire agreed.

"Hi honey," Mac smiled when Harm entered the kitchen. "How did it go?"

"Okay, the car is starting to look amazing," he smiled widely. "Not as amazing as my Vette, but still…" Harm had helped a friend restore a classic car for months now.

"Dad, is this you at the Academy?" Claire held up a picture.

Harm looked at it. "Yeah, it's me, Keeter and Sturgis."

"Young and promising," Mattie teased.

Harm chuckled as he looked through some pictures. "Something like that."

"The kids are surprised that we used to have a life," Mac said.

Harm put the pictures down and walked over to her. "Unlike now," he kissed Mac softly. "Did you get all your errands done?"

"I did," she smiled. "The weather should be nice enough to warm up the grill for dinner."

"Sounds good," he smiled. "Is Nathan and the kids running late?"

"Probably lost track of time at the skate park," Mac reasoned.

"Probably," Harm said just as Nathan walked into the kitchen.

"So, the good news is that Matthew didn't break anything," Nathan started just as Matthew and Rose walked in behind him.

"I had to have three stitches," Matthew held up his arm.

"Matthew, what happened," Mac hurried over.

"Boys are stupid," Rose complained.

"He fell and hit the ramp pretty hard," Nathan ruffled Matthew's hair. "He's a little banged up, but the doctor said that he would be back to his old self within a week."

Mac kissed Matthew's head. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Matthew shrugged. "I'll totally make the 360 next time."

"Next time?" Mac hesitated and let out a sigh.

"You should go rest, buddy," Harm ruffled his hair. "I'll bring some snack to your room."

"Thanks, Dad," Matthew smiled and turned and left the kitchen.

"That kid will be the death of me," Mac looked at Nathan. "Thanks for taking care of him."

"Of course," Nathan smiled. "Besides, Matthew hasn't done anything that I didn't do first."

"Don't remind me," Mac said dryly.

"Can I have a snack?" Rose wondered.

"Go wash up first," Harm smiled. "I'll have it ready for when you return."

Rose headed out of the kitchen to clean up. "Sorry about letting him get hurt," Nathan said.

"I think he did that on his own," Harm chuckled.

Nathan nodded knowingly. "I'll go wash up."

 **Later that night**

Mac found her husband in bed already when she had returned Max to Roses room. She had let the dog outside before she turned in for the night. She noticed Harm's preoccupied look and that he was studying a picture.

"Staring down memory lane?" she assumed and motioned for the shoe box on his bedside table.

Harm smiled. "Something like that," he turned the picture. "The gang from the Naval academy. It seems like a lifetime ago."

Mac nodded. "I guess," she headed for the bathroom and returned after getting ready for the night. Harm was still looking through his box. She crawled into bed and snuggled close to him."I haven't seen that picture before," she rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is the last picture of my dad and me. We were seeing him off. My mom gave it to me years ago. I was going to see if I could make a bigger copy and hang it on the wall or something, but I never got to it."

"It's a nice picture," she told him.

"Yeah," he put it back in the box and put the lid on, before wrapping his arms around her. "Today was a good day."

"It sure was," she agreed and turned to look at him. "I love you."

"I love you more," he leaned in and kissed her. "More for each day."

She smiled and reached around him for a picture on his nightstand. "I love this picture," she shifted her focus to him. "When was this?"

"Just after my first flight off a carrier," he let out a sigh. "Man, that was a dream come true."

"I bet," she put the picture away and snuggled into his arms.

"I had dreamed about being a pilot since I can remember," he caressed her back softly. "I didn't think I'd be able to give up my wings before they forced me, but it surprised me how easy it was. Holding Matthew for the first time and getting to watch him grow up… My Dad, he really missed out on the best part of life."

"Yeah," she agreed.

"I got to have it all," he hugged her closer and cupped her face. "I'm really grateful for that."

"Me too," she kissed him deeply.


	17. Chapter 17

**Monday**

Harm finished loading the dishwasher and turned it on. It had been a busy start to the week on his part. A client had been charged with fraud and he'd been in the interrogation room since early in the morning with him. His appointments had to be pushed back and he had back to back meetings all afternoon. Mac had been busy at the university and a late faculty meeting resulted in them meeting in the driveway, both bringing take-out for dinner. So they ended up with pizza and Chinese, and a lot of leftovers.

Harm slumped down on the couch and put his arm around his wife's shoulder. She was indulged in a book with her thinking face on so he patiently waited for her to finish the chapter.

"What?" she wondered.

"What, what?" he asked innocently.

"You have that look," she accused.

"What look?" he smiled sweetly.

"That look that you get when you have something on your mind that you don't think that I'm going to like," she turned fully to him. "So spit it out, Rabb."

"You probably won't like it," he chuckled. "Keeter called me today."

"Oh oh," she started.

"He's been looking into buying a plane," Harm continued, ignoring her suspicious look. "And he found one, so he wants me to go with him to take a look and fly it home with him."

"I don't like it," she admitted.

"I told you-you wouldn't," he teased. "Come on, what could possibly go wrong?"

"With you and Keeter?" she asked with amusement.

"I'll be gone for a day next week. He's coming here and we take a look. If he decides to buy it we fly the plane back to Jacksonville the next day. I'll be home again Friday. Unless…" he let it hang.

"Unless you crash the plane and die?" Mac asked dryly.

He rolled his eyes. "You are such a drama queen, Mac. No, I won't die. But I started thinking that maybe you'll fly out on Friday and we'll stay the weekend. I'll find us a nice hotel and you get to see Cathy."

"What about the kids?" she wondered.

"We'll figure it out," he promised. "I'm sure Nathan could come home for the weekend and hold down the forth. Or Matt will stay with them. What do you think?"

She looked doubtful. "I still picture you falling down from the sky."

"Mac," he let out a frustrated sigh. "You're being overly cautious."

"Am I?" she hesitated. "Okay."

"Mac…" he studied her with amusement. "I won't do it if you don't want me to."

"No, you go have fun," she smiled. "Just make sure you look the plane over and the pre-flight check, don't leave it to Keeter."

"I've crashed more than him," Harm reminded her.

"That's a good point," Mac looked skeptical again.

"You should have married an accountant," Harm pointed out with laughter.

She rolled her eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I'll be fine."

"You better," she warned and turned towards the stairs where Rose appeared. "Are you done with homework?"

"Nah," the girl shrugged.

"Rose, you said you didn't need any help," Mac reminded her.

"Yeah, I don't, I just wanted to read that book," Rose smiled cleverly.

"The agreement when we bought Whirlwind was that you'd do your homework in order to keep him," Mac reminded her.

"You wouldn't sell Whirlwind," Rose was sure of it.

"Watch me," Mac penetrated Rose with her most stubborn look.

Rose waited and stared back, then she let out a sigh. "Okay, I'll do my homework." She turned and headed upstairs mumbling that she hated math.

"What are you looking so smug about?" Harm teased and nudged Mac's thigh.

"It's just that Rose is testing us lately," Mac reached for his hand.

"And that's a good thing?" he wondered.

Mac nodded. "She's been so polite and good since she came to live with us, but now she's giving her opinion and testing out if she can get away with skipping homework. She's finally truly safe here."

"You think so?" Harm questioned.

"No, I'm sure," she smiled sweetly. "It's a good thing."

He nodded. "So, should I find us a hotel room for the weekend after the next?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

She smiled with amusement. "If we find a solution for the kids, I would love to stay a couple of nights in a hotel with you."

"Good," he kissed her cheek then stood. "I have some work to do, do you mind?"

"I have my book, and soon I'll be going upstairs to see if Rose needs some help," she assured.

Harm smiled and headed upstairs.

 **Two days later**

Mac opened another box marked kitchen supplies and started looking through it. She was helping Uncle Matt move into his new place. It was about twenty minutes drive from their house, in a quiet neighborhood with mostly retired people.

Uncle Matt walked into the kitchen. He was on his phone. "I'll come in tomorrow morning."

Mac started placing mugs into one of the cabinets. It would be good having Uncle Matt closer. He was still fit and healthy, but she liked that she could keep an extra eye on him now that he was older.

"Is this okay for the mugs?" she wondered after Matt had put away his phone.

"Yeah, sure," Matt smiled. "I know you're busy, are you sure you have the time for this?"

"Of course," Mac reassured. "Was that about the dog?"

"Yeah, I'll stop by the shelter in the morning and see if I find a match," Matt walked over to a box. "Books. I better take this into the living room."

I'll finish this, then we can have dinner," Mac suggested.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home and have dinner with your family?" Matt turned abruptly when there was a knock on the half-open door.

"Hello?"

"Looks like my family found me," Mac smiled.

Uncle Matt hurried for the hallway. "Come in, come in," he put the box down.

"We thought we'd bring dinner," Harm said as he entered the house followed by Matthew and Rose.

"Hi guys," Matt greeted them. "It's a little messy, but we're getting there."

"Hi," Mac joined them.

Harm leaned in and kissed her softly. "Pizza."

"We were just thinking about dinner," Mac smiled. "Just put it over there," she pointed to the dining table. "I'll get us plates."

"Dad said we could drink soda," Matthew held up a bag.

"Really, Dad did?" Mac was amused.

"Dad can be cool, sometimes," Harm chuckled as he put the pizzas down. "I'll help you get those plates. "He followed Mac into the kitchen. "I have news. I found a hotel. Nathan and Eve will be home for the weekend so the kids will be fine."

"You have it all under control then," Mac smiled as she reached for plates.

"I can be very resourceful when I want to be," Harm found glasses. "How was your day?"

"I didn't get much done at work, but Uncle Matt's place is getting there," she shrugged. "I helped Bud out with the Fisherman case, and then I decided to just play hooky and go help Uncle Matt."

"I think you have enough hours at the office anyway," Harm reassured.

"What about your day?" she wondered as they walked into the living room.

"I got things done," Harm smiled. "It was productive. I finished that deposition I've been ignoring all week."

"Good for you," she put the plates down. "Let's dig in."

Matthew didn't waste any time and opened the first box. "No meat," he complained. "Dad, you did…" he opened the second box. "Yes!"

Harm chuckled. "As if I would forget," he took a plate and reached for a slice. "It's starting to look like a home, Matt."

"Who would have guessed this morning," Matt chuckled. "I think Ḯ'll like it here."

"We can come to visit all the time," Matthew suggested between chews.

"That sounds good," Matt smiled. "And soon I'll have a friend move in with me. Furry with four legs."

"You're getting a dog!" Rose sat up straighter.

"Yeah, I will," Matt confirmed.

"That's awesome," Rose smiled widely.

Mac joined her husband on the couch. "Where's Claire?"

"I thought you knew," Harm raised his eyebrows.

"She didn't text me," Mac reached for her phone.

"Nothing?" Harm questioned.

Mac hurried to text. A second later her phone beeped. "She's with Tim."

"Good to know," Harm rubbed Mac's shoulder in a reassuring way, knowing that she always freaked out a little if she didn't know where the kids were.

"So Uncle Matt, what kind of dog will you get?" Matthew wondered.

"I'm not sure," Matt looked thoughtful. "I'll have to go meet some of them at the shelter."

"Max is great," Rose reminded him.

"Yeah, Golden Retrievers are nice dogs," Matt agreed.

"My friend Miles has a tiny dog that would fit in Mom's purse, and it's angry as hell," Matthew said.

"Matthew!" Mac and Harm both said.

"Oh, sorry, angry as …" he thought about it. "Yeah, hell is really the only way to describe that dog."

The adults shared amused looks.

"I won't get a dog like that," Matt promised.

Harm put his hand on his wife's thigh, caressing it softly. She was so happy to have her uncle move closer. He knew how much Matt meant to her.

"I was thinking about checking out some of the local trails when I get this house in order. Take the tent for a couple of days. You two could come along?" Matt suggested to Rose and Matthew.

"I'm in," Matthew agreed.

"It sounds fun," Rose agreed.

"I would love a week in the wild," Mac looked at her husband.

"I'm sure we could make that happen," Harm agreed.

"I can't wait for summer," Rose smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

**One week later**

Harm let himself into the house. It was later than planned, but he'd been in court and the judge had kept them longer than he thought he would. They would get the verdict the next day.

The previous week had been busy and this week was no exception. He had hardly seen his wife at all, except for their paths crossing at the office. In the afternoons it was going here and there with the kids. Both Rose and Matthew had busy weeks and the weekend had also been spent on different activities. Harm was looking forward to meeting Keeter the next day and flying his plane back to Jacksonville, then having his wife fly out the day after to spend the weekend.

The house was quiet so he assumed that Rose and Matthew were in their rooms doing homework. They were both counting down the days until their summer holiday. Claire was nowhere to be seen as usual, and he assumed that she wasn't home yet. The young woman led a busy life.

Harm saw the back door was open and he headed in that direction. He found his wife crouched down tending to the roses. He smiled. Mac had never been much of a gardener, but she was trying her best. There was a reason that they had someone professional looking in on the garden once a week.

"Hi, stranger."

She turned with a sweet smile on her face. "Is that a dig at my busy schedule, or yours?"

He laughed softly. "Both. We have to schedule some time together soon."

"Isn't that what this weekend is for?" she stood and took off her gloves.

"Speaking of this weekend, I'm probably going to go straight to meet Keeter after court tomorrow," he walked over to her. "He's been doing so much research on the plane that he most likely will make the buy."

"Wasn't that why you made the trip out there to look it over so that he could be sure?" she wondered.

Harm nodded. "Yeah."

"So I'll see you Friday then," she smiled. "I'm kinda looking forward to it, actually."

"Kinda?" he was amused.

"Well, I was thinking that it was a bad time to leave the kids. With school almost over, Claire's graduation, and Rose and Matthew's busy schedules," she hesitated. "But, now I'm thinking that the timing is perfect because, with everything that's going on, I think we have forgotten about us."

Harm nodded and reached for her hand. "I agree," he pulled her closer and kissed her softly.

"You will be safe up there, Harm," she demanded.

"With two of the Navy's most experienced aviators, what could go wrong?" he questioned.

"And yet I have crashed with you on several occasions," she threw back.

"To be fair, in Russia we were shot down," he pointed out as they headed for the house. "In Paraguay, I have to admit that it was a bit of a risk to just borrow a plane, but desperate times calls for desperate measures."

"So you're not hunting down crazy terrorists on this trip, is that your point?" she was amused.

"I promise you I won't," he smiled. "So, dinner?"

"Once again I ended up doing take out," she admitted. "The leftovers are in the fridge. I'll just check up on Matthew and Rose."

"Claire?" he questioned.

"Busy, busy, busy," Mac confirmed. "She'll be home around 2200. She texted me twice."

"Well, after your talk who wouldn't text you twice," Harm commented as he headed for the kitchen.

"Are you hinting about me being too overprotective?" she assumed as she followed him.

"I'm not judging," he reassured as he opened the fridge. "But she is eighteen."

Mac hesitated. "Yeah, I know."

"She is pretty good at letting us know where she's planning on being during the day, and to expect her home," Harm continued.

"She is," Mac agreed.

"We never expected this much of Nathan," Harm put a plate in the microwave.

"I know, but he's a boy. And you know as well as me that there's a big difference. There's a higher risk that something will happen to a girl. That's why we can't walk around alone after dark, or why we walk to our car with the car key out ready to use as a weapon, why we don't go on blind dates unless it's in a public place, why we carry around pepper spray in our purses," Mac let out a sigh. "It's just the way it is."

"I know," Harm took his plate and sat down to eat. "My point is that you have thought Claire well. She knows more hand to hand combat moves than me. She could probably kick my ass," he teased.

Mac nodded. "She probably could."

"And," Harm pointed to his plate. "No more junk food. If we keep this up I'll get fat."

Mac smiled. "I'll go see if the kids have done their homework."

"Hey, babe."

Mac turned back to him.

"Our girl will be fine. She got this," he reassured.

Mac nodded. "Yeah, she will."

 **Later**

Mac was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on their bedroom door. Harm got out of bed and slipped on his boxers and a t-shirt then went to open the door.

"I'm home so everyone can relax now," Claire said.

Mac peaked out of the bathroom. "Thanks for letting us know."

"No problem," Claire smiled. "Good night."

"Good night," they both said.

Mac finished in the bathroom and walked into the bedroom.

"Are you packed?" she motioned for the suitcase by the door.

"Pretty much, yeah," Harm put his phone down and patted the bed beside him. "Come here."

Mac smiled and walked over and got into bed.

"Promise me you won't worry too much," he demanded.

"I can't make any promises, but I will try," she chuckled when he dragged her on top of him.

"You are impossible," he accused. "But we all appreciate having you around, even when you get overly protective of us."

"Thanks," she smiled sheepishly.

"I'll call when we land," he promised.

"You better," she leaned in and kissed him softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he smiled and tugged on her shirt. "This has to go," he flipped her over and laughed when she squealed. Even after almost fourteen years of marriage, they had fun together. That and their friendship was the reason they were still crazy about each other.

"I thought we already covered this," she chuckled as he trailed kissed down her neck.

"I'm always ready for more," he moved up her body and landed on her mouth, kissing her deeply.

 **Thursday**

Mac finished tidying the kitchen after dinner. She had been at the stable with Rose and they'd gone for a long ride together. She loved the mother-daughter bonding. Rose had become an important part of their family it was hard to picture a time when she hadn't been with them. Mac started the dishwasher and followed the piano music into the den. Claire had been home when Mac had come home with Rose and Matthew. She had stopped on the way back from the stable to pick up Matthew at a friend's house where he had gone after school. Going here and there had been a big part of her life since becoming a mother. She wanted to be as involved in their children's lives as she could possibly manage. It was time-consuming but since she'd quit the military her hours were more flexible and it made it so much easier to follow up on everyone.

Claire was a talented piano player, but she had decided not to pursue it over the last couple of years because other activities had taken up so much of her time. Now she just played when she felt like it, usually when she had a lot on her mind.

"Can I play some video games, Mom?" Matthew wondered as he came downstairs. "I've done all my homework. It was easy."

"Sure, but you should start thinking about the bed in an hour, okay?" Mac smiled.

"Thinking about it, sure," Matthew teased.

Mac ruffled his head. "Smartypants."

Matthew laughed and hurried downstairs.

Mac sat down in the den and listened to Claire's playing. She checked her phone once again, expecting to hear from Harm soon.

"He'll call."

She smiled and put her phone away. "I know."

Claire turned on the piano chair.

"You were home early today?" Mac questioned. "Thanks for making dinner."

"I thought I'd make sure we had a healthy meal for once," Claire teased.

"This week has been busy," Mac admitted.

"You and Dad deserve a weekend away," Claire smiled. "We'll hold down the fort."

"I know you will," Mac checked her phone again.

"It must be hard."

Mac focused on her daughter. "Hard?"

"To have to worry about everyone all the time," Claire teased.

Mac laughed softly. "Your Dad has a way of getting himself into trouble," she reasoned.

Claire nodded. "I'm kinda looking forward to this weekend actually. I've finished my finals, I've already gotten into a good college, I have a summer job lined up, I can pretty much just kick back and relax."

"I think you need it," Mac agreed.

"I think so too," Claire turned and started playing again. "I haven't had much time to just sit and play lately."

Mac's phone rang.

"Say hi to Dad from me," Claire said.

Mac stood." Hi honey." She left the den.

"Hi, beautiful. Everything went great. She flies perfectly," Harm reassured. "We just landed. I'll help Keeter look her over then I'm checking in at the hotel. How's it going there?"

"Great. I went riding with Rose this afternoon. Matthew had soccer, then he went home with Marcus. Claire made us a healthy dinner," Mac added, knowing that her husband would like that.

Harm laughed softly. "That's good."

They talked for a little while longer and agreed to call and say good night later. Mac smiled as she hung up. She let out a sigh and headed upstairs to see what Rose was up to.


	19. Chapter 19

**Friday night**

Harm was standing and waiting when Mac walked out of the gate. He had slept in late, had lunch with some buddies from the time when he used to live in Jacksonville. He had gone for a long run, then read and relaxed in the hotel room until it was time to pick up his wife. He didn't regret for a minute that he had taken the trip with Keeter because what he really needed was some downtime.

"Hi there," he greeted Mac with a soft kiss.

"It's good to see you," she took his hand.

"You too," he took her bag. "I have a rental car waiting. I thought it would be convenient to have a car available tomorrow so that we can get around."

"I agree," she let him lead her through the airport. The moment she had sat down on the plane she started relaxing and realized that a weekend away with her man was exactly what she needed.

"We have a table waiting on us at Marker," he smiled as he held the car door open for her.

"That sounds perfect," she got in and waited for him to get into the car. "Do I have time to freshen up?"

"You look perfect," he reached for her hand. "But yeah, we can swing by the hotel and just walk there," he leaned in and kissed her, then started the car.

 **Later**

"Did I give you enough cred about the choice of restaurant, handsome?" Mac wondered as they walked back to the hotel.

"I remember a few things about you, you know," he teased. "The last time we were here was just before we moved."

"It has really been that long, hasn't it?" she chuckled.

"Yup," he tugged on her hand. "And I do know a few ways that you can pay me back for remembering how much you love that restaurant."

She flashed him a sweet smile. "I bet you can."

He stopped her to gather her into his arms and kissed her deeply. "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Harm," she kissed him again. "I'm so glad we did this."

He started walking again. "I'm glad too. It's been busy."

"The semester is almost over so it should calm down soon," she reminded him. "We should plan our vacation."

"Let's just find someplace warm with pools, that way the kids have their day's filled with water activities and we can relax in the sun," he suggested.

Mac smiled. "Sounds like you have it all figured out."

The next morning they slept in late and ordered room service. They had really made up for a busy schedule the previous night and in the early morning. It was what they needed as a couple.

"The kids should have seen us now," Mac chuckled as she ate another strawberry.

"Maybe not," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She smirked. "This is nice."

"I agree," he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I've been thinking about our vacation, and I would like to go to Europe. Rose has this dream of seeing Paris since she read a book about it, so I think we should do England and France this summer."

"Maybe Italy too," Mac suggested. "We take three weeks and just travel around."

"That sounds like an educational vacation for the kiddos," Harm smiled. "It's going to be weird being just the four of us."

"Yeah, but we probably should get used to that," Mac reached for another strawberry. "So, dear husband, what's the plan for today?"

"I thought I'd let you decide," he took a bite of strawberry.

"I'd like to do some shopping, you can hold my bags and we'll have lunch outside," she suggested.

He chuckled. "Well, I guess I could survive a day of shopping."

"Really?" she was surprised. "I was just teasing, I thought you'd like to spend the day outside? Maybe a hike or something?"

"We could do both?" he shrugged. "I just want to spend time with you."

Mac smiled sweetly. "Maybe a few hours of shopping, then lunch and we'll do some outdoor activity while we wait for tonight's barbeque at Jack and Cathy's place."

"Sure," he moved the tray out of the way and moved in to kiss her. "That's if we make it out of bed."

Mac giggled when he hit a sensitive spot. "Have you been taking pills or something?" she joked as she ran her hands down his back.

"Nah, just," he moved over her. "Trying to make good use of our time away."

She wrapped her legs around him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he started fumbling with her robe. "Now, let me show you how much…"

 **Later**

Harm laughed by Keeter's story and shook his head with amusement. It had been a great day and it was nice to end it by catching up with old friend's. He noticed that his wife and Cathy had moved a little away from the party and was sitting by themselves talking. Harm knew that what Mac missed the most about living in Jacksonville, Florida was her friendship with Cathy. Ever since Keeter and Harm had introduced the two they had been best friends instantly. Mac didn't have many female friends, mostly because most of the people she'd served with had been men. She had Harriet of course, but in a way she had more in common with Cathy as they were both career women, started a family late in life and they both had their issues with men.

"You look good, Harm."

Harm moved his focus to the woman in front of him. "Gina. You look good too."

"It's been a while, she hesitated before sitting down. "I realize that my behavior…"

"It's no need to apologize," Harm smiled reassuringly. "I understand what you went through. I've lost people too."

"Steve was my best friend," she smiled. "I miss him, even now so many years later. But it's getting easier to live with."

Harm nodded. "How are you doing?"

"The same. Working mostly," she chuckled. "I met this guy, and it's getting serious. Life is pretty damn good."

"That's great," Harm offered a sincere smile. "You deserve to be happy."

"So, how are you doing?" Gina wondered. "The marriage seems to be going great."

"Yeah, life is pretty good. The kids are growing up," he smiled. "I'm trying not to work too much."

"Easier said than done," Gina chuckled.

"Tell me about it," Harm agreed.

"Are you and Harm enjoying a weekend away?" Cathy wondered.

"Oh yes," Mac chuckled. "It's been busy, with the kids and work... "

"Life flies by and suddenly the kids are grown up," Cathy chuckled. "I'm trying to enjoy them as much as I can."

"Me too," Mac let out a sigh. "I can't believe my little girl is going to College in the fall."

"Claire will do great," Cathy was sure of it.

"I'm just afraid that she's pushing herself too hard," Mac hesitated. "But I have to trust that she knows her limits."

"Like mother, like daughter, huh?" Cathy chuckled. "I know she's not your biological daughter, but she's so much like you. Very resourceful."

"I still picture this little girl who came to live with us, sad and scared. Nathan was angry," Mac thought about it. "They turned into happy, responsible adults."

"Feeling safe will do that to a child," Cathy reminded her friend. "What you and Harm did for those kids is amazing. And now, with Rose."

"She is starting to test us," Mac chuckled.

Cathy nodded. "She's feeling like part of the family."

Mac smiled. "Yeah, she is."

"I would love to do what yo do," Cathy admitted. "But with my crazy hours, it's not possible."

"You help people your way," Mac reminded her.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Cathy smiled. "Well, we should join the others. Jack's found his guitar."

Mac looked over and saw Keeter hand the guitar over to her husband.

 **Later**

The sun was setting. Harm pulled his wife closer. They had found a beach and stopped on their way back to the hotel.

"We're at that time of year when I realize that I've spent yet another amazing year with you," he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, thirteen years," she smiled as his hand found its way inside her top "And still, I get butterflies in my stomach when you do that."

He chuckled and traced her belly with his fingers. "I like touching you."

She let out a happy sigh. " Did you picture yourself like this?"

"On a beach?" he kissed the space between her neck and her shoulder.

"Happy?" she clarified.

"I knew that there was no other way," he admitted. "I couldn't marry you and not be happy, because then I would lose you."

"That's deep," she turned her head to look at him. "It still takes me by surprise when you pour your heart out."

"I don't do it too often," he pointed out. "But every now and then the feeling overwhelms me. To feel that kind of love for someone."

"Yeah, it can be overwhelming," she agreed. "I wouldn't want it to be any other way."

"And it never will be, because this connection that we have… he kissed her softly. "I don't know how to explain it. Sometimes it scares me. The thought of losing you."

"I know," she turned in his arms.

"I love you, Sarah," he rubbed his nose to hers.

"I love you too, Harm," she kissed him softly, then held her face close to his. "Forever."

"Yeah, forever," he agreed with a soft smile.


	20. Chapter 20

**Monday morning**

Mac stepped into the interrogation room. She had been called by a friend with social services and agreed to take on a pro bono case as a favor.

"Detective Berring, please tell me that you're not interrogating a minor without a lawyer present?" Mac stepped up to the table. "This conversation is over," she planted her briefcase on the table. The girl was looking at her with huge eyes, the detective with annoyance.

"Mrs. Rabb," Detective Berring stood. "Miss Lewis and I were just talking."

"And now that talk is over," Mac suggested. "I'd like a word with my client, alone."

Detective Berring nodded and walked towards the door.

Mac waited for the door to close behind him. "Kelly, I'm Sarah Rabb. I'm your lawyer."

The girl looked doubtful at her. "You seem like a fancy lawyer, I can't afford that, neither can my foster parents, that I'm sure to have kicked me out by now. They sure as hell wouldn't pay for a lawyer after what I did."

Mac sat down. "You don't seem like the type to end up in here," she motioned for the girl.

The girl looked away, her jaw tense.

"Your foster father, Marshall says that you attacked him," Mac continued.

The girl still didn't say anything.

"You've been in the foster system for four years. Your parents were killed in a hotel fire on vacation. No relatives. You had to go to a foster home, then the sweet girl with the good grades disappeared. You want to tell me why you ran away the first time?" Mac questioned.

The girl had turned her focus on Mac. "You wouldn't understand. With your fancy suit, expensive jewelry…"

"I grew up poor, my father abused my mother, she left us when I was fifteen. Long story short, it was the Marine Corps who put me through law school. I think I'm capable of relating to the fact that life can sometimes suck," Mac offered a sweet smile. "I'd really like to help you, Kelly."

"Did your father beat you?" Kelly asked.

Mac shook her head. "No, never. But he was verbally abusive so I ran away. Is that what happened to you? Did someone hit you?"

Kelly hesitated. "Why are you here?"

"Leah called me. We're friend's," Mac explained.

Kelly eased up. "Leah must be so disappointed in me. She's the only one who cares, you know. We really thought we'd found the perfect home this time."

"That's what she said," Mac smiled. "When did you last eat?"

"I can't remember," Kelly said with a shrug.

"Let me get you some food, then we can have a conversation about how I'm going to help you," Mac stood. "What pizza do you like?"

 **Later**

"You're getting personally involved, Mac," Harm warned.

Mac let out a sigh and shook her head stubbornly.

"Mac…" he stopped when her eyes met his.

"I don't get personally involved," she argued as she opened the oven and put the fish inside.

"Are you about to give your 'I'm a marine' speech?" he wondered, a little amused.

She let out a snort.

"Don't get me wrong, I think it's cute," he tried to reach for her.

She reluctantly let him put his hand on her hip.

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"In a high-security home for teenagers. They wanted to send her to the brig but I managed to get it my way. She's fifteen, Harm," Mac let out a frustrated sigh.

"She almost killed a man," Harm pointed out as he moved his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "You are a softly."

Another snort and he laughed softly. "What can you do for her?"

"I can prove that she was acting in self-defense," Mac said stubbornly.

"Was she?" he wondered as he tried to reach for a carrot bite behind her.

"I believe she was," Mac chuckled as he put the carrot bite into his mouth.

"This carrot is good," he smiled sweetly.

She let him go. "You know how it is, Harm. Being a foster kid is hard. Kelly was moved from one home worse than the the next. The system is so underfunded and desperate anyone can be a foster home."

Harm nodded. "What can I do to help?"

She hesitated. "Help me prove that Kelly was acting in self-defense."

"That's a tall order," he reached for her hand. "Of course I'll help you."

She leaned in and kissed him. "I love you."

"Before you declare your love for me, you should know that this might be an uphill battle," he reached for a file. "I did some research."

Mac wasn't surprised. "What did you find out?"

"Marshall and Elaine Pierce have been a foster home for ten years. A lot of success stories too," he handed her the file. "They even stay in touch with the kids after they are eighteen, help them out when they need it. They put one kid through college too."

Mac read through the documents. "They are all boy's," Mac pointed out.

Harm nodded. "My thought exactly. They've had all of three girls with them, including Kelly. One suicide and one that I haven't managed to locate. Kelly was with them for about a week before she put Marshall in a hospital."

"This doesn't make you suspicious?" she wondered.

"It does, but Marshall Pierce is a respected man, Mac. He's a local hero, coaching basketball, taking in kids, running the youth center when he's not saving animals at his veterinarian practice," Harm hesitated. "Doesn't mean that he isn't a molester though."

"But how do we prove that Kelly acted in self-defense?" Mac wondered.

"I asked Ben if he could ask around. I figured if the girl isn't dead she's on the street somewhere," he shrugged. "Maybe we get lucky and find her and she can tell us what happened to her at the Pierce house."

Mac studied her husband. "You had the time to do all this today?"

"I'd do anything for you," he smiled.

She put her arms around him and hugged him close. "You are the best."

 **The next day**

"If you don't tell me what happened, I can't help you," Detective Berring looked at Mac. "Does she understand that?"

"Miss Lewis is not stupid, she's traumatized," Mac pointed out.

"Do you want to go to prison, Kelly?" Detective Berring tried a careful smile. "I know I look like a big bozo. I don't give a good first impression. But if this guy hurt you, I'm on your side."

Kelly looked at Mac, and Mac nodded. Kelly turned to the Detective. "I really thought it was a nice place. She was nice. He was too at first."

"Did Marshall Pierce hurt you, Kelly?"

Kelly nodded. "He tried to."

"What did he do?" Detective Berring wondered.

"I got a room away from the rest. He started coming at night," Kelly wiped away a tear. "I pretended to be asleep. I knew what he wanted."

"What did he want?" Berring asked.

Kelly wiped her eyes. "Sex, of course. He's a creep."

Berring nodded. "Did he rape you, Kelly?"

Kelly shook her head. "No, he just sat there while I slept. Then the previous night he started touching me and I asked him to go to hell. He got upset."

"What happened then?" Berring wanted to know.

"He told me that he wanted my respect and to do what he wanted. He tried to put his dick in my mouth," Kelly wiped away her tears stubbornly. "Since my foster brother tried to rape me at my first foster home, I always sleep with a knife. So I… I stabbed him."

"So you stabbed Marshall Pierce?" Berring asked.

"Yes," Kelly burst out. "I was scared and I just figured I'd scare him. Please don't send me to prison."

Mac pulled a crying Kelly into her arms and held her close. She could see that Detective Berring was moved by what Kelly had told him too.

 **Later**

"She'll have to go up against the judge. It'll be word against word," Detective Berring warned Mac. "She's fifteen, so depending on which judge she'll be tried as an adult."

"I know," Mac hesitated. "What about the wife?"

"She wouldn't budge," Berring shrugged. "Claims her husband is the perfect father and husband."

"Any luck finding the other girl who lived with them?" Mac wondered just as Ben walked into the room.

"Mac," he nodded to Berring. "Mike, we think we found the girl. She got married and changed her name. That's why it was so hard to find her."

"What can she tell us?" Berring wondered.

"She's in the interrogation room now," Ben motioned for them to follow him.

Mac stood outside the interrogation room and listened as the girl told Ben about how Marshall Pierce had molested her for about a year until she ran away. She had gotten a job and a place to live by a nice lady owning a cafè. She had finished school and turned eighteen. She had never looked back. She had met a man and married the previous year. Life was good for her. The young woman agreed to testify against Marshall Pierce.

"We have him," Berring turned to Mac. "We have that son of a bitch."

Mac nodded. "Thanks for this."

"Hey, it was you. You convinced me that there was more to the story," Berring smiled. "I love it when the bad guy loses."

"Me too," Mac agreed.

 **Two days later**

Mac watched her daughter interact with Kelly across the room. They were at a group home for children, where Kelly would stay until they could find her a new foster home.

"Claire is so great," Leah smiled. "She asked me if she could volunteer here this summer."

"I'm sure she did," Mac shook her head with amusement. "She's amazing."

Leah nodded. "I'm going to try to get Kelly a good home, but people aren't lining up to take care of fifteen-year-olds."

"Can she stay here?" Mac wondered.

"Yeah, until we find a place," Leah hesitated. "I'll do what I can for her, Sarah, but you know how it is."

"You're doing a great job here," Mac recognized.

"I try, but it never is enough," Leah offered a weak smile. "I will never be able to pay you back for what you did, Sarah."

"I had help," Mac offered a sweet smile. "Harm, Ben Deidrick, and Mike Berring."

Leah nodded. "If you hadn't taken on the case, Kelly's story would have been a totally different one."

"I'm glad I was able to help," Mac motioned for Kelly. "I better say goodbye."

 **Later**

Harm peaked into their home office and found his wife staring out the window. She had been quiet since she came home that afternoon. He could tell that something was bothering her.

"Hi there," he stepped into the room.

She turned and offered a sweet smile. "Hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to stay in here all night."

"That's okay," he rounded the desk and leaned on it. "What's bothering you?"

"Ah…" she hesitated and wiped away a tear.

"Hey," he reached for her hand. "This case really got to you."

"Yeah," she chuckled. "It's not fair."

"This girl got to you," he rubbed his thumb over her hand.

"She's in a group home," Mac pulled her hand out of his and rubbed her hands over her face. "She's been through hell and she doesn't have anyone looking out for her."

"You didn't have anyone looking out for you," he reminded her.

"Don't," she warned as she stood.

"You're making it personal," he continued. "Come here," he pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "What can I do?"

She sniffled into his shirt.

"You want to take her in?" he suggested. A slight nod into his shoulder. "Have you thought this through?" He felt her shake her head and he chuckled. "Acting on impulse, I thought that was my way of doing things." He thought about it. "We can do it."

She moved back to look at him, wiping her eyes. "What?"

"This girl obviously means something to you. We have the resources," he added, "It's not that crazy."

She thought about it. "You really want to do this?"

"I think that you really want to do this," he touched her cheek softly. "We have to ask the kids."

She nodded. "Yeah, of course."

"We can do this," he smiled and wrapped her in an embrace.

 **The story will continue in "Twists and turns". I'll be posting it soon.**


End file.
